


Teaspoon :: The Victorious Time Lord and the Battle of 9/11. by cheri

by Cheriluvs10



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 39,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheriluvs10/pseuds/Cheriluvs10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine/Ten/Eleven Doctors with Amy, Rory, Jack, Rose. AU. When Ten decides to use the knowledge that he can control time and space to go back and prevent Rose from going to the other universe, the Ninth and Eleventh Doctors team up to stop him. FINISHED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Multi-Era](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=12)  
---  
**The Victorious Time Lord and the Battle of 9/11.** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=39257&chapid=91057) \- [13](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=39257&chapid=91057)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=39257&chapter=1) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=39257&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

This is based on an idea from AceTrax2007 and a video he did on You Tube that was so awesome it just inspired me to write the story for it. I've always loved Dark!Doctor so any excuse to make David evil is okay by me. Hope you enjoy this! If you want to see the video that inspired this, go hereYou Tube.com/watch?v=vpzYLdTqGGc  
  
Also, this is AU beginning at the end of Waters of Mars and it also features spoilers for Death of the Doctor.  
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 21

  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Doctor closed the door on Adelaide and locked it. He paused a moment feeling the power and the freedom that came with knowing that no longer did he have to be a slave to time and space, rather time and space was now a slave to him and he could do whatever he wanted. His mind boggled as he thought of all the lives he could now save, all the injustices he could correct, how he could make the Earth a better place to live, perhaps even a paradise because the power to rid the world of evil was his now, without any boundaries or barriers. For the first time in his ten lives, the possibilities truly seemed endless. He ran to his console, feeling like a new man. No longer would he have to stand back and watch people die, watch evil win, watch tragedies unfold. He was well and truly a Time Lord now. A lopsided grin spread over his face as he wondered what he should do with this gift that the universe had given to him. And it truly was a gift, the death of the Time Lords and their rules and restrictions were no more. He was the Doctor and he would do whatever he wanted now.  
  
As the TARDIS dematerialized, he failed to see a burst of light from the window of Adelaide's house as she ended her life and stopped her personal time line from changing.  
  
(In the far future…)  
  
Amy laughed and Rory grinned and shook his head while the Eleventh Doctor sat with them in the TARDIS kitchen. He was telling them about what happened when they went to the Honeymoon Planet and he ended up helping Sarah Jane Smith and Jo Jones defeat the Shansheeth.  
  
"So while we were having a proper honeymoon, you were off battling huge vultures," Amy said when he paused in his narrative.  
  
"Well, not battling, more like avoiding," the Doctor said. "Oh, but I wish you could have been there and seen Sarah and Jo and the kids. I'll have to take you lot to meet them sometime."  
  
"How about now?" Rory asked.  
  
"Yeah, let's go meet these former companions of yours," Amy said.  
  
"Nah, too soon. I have something else in mind first," the Doctor said dismissively. "I want to show you the Moon of…"  
  
The smiles fell off Amy and Rory's faces when they suddenly saw an odd look on the Doctor's face.  
  
"Doctor? What's wrong?" Amy asked.  
  
"Something's gone wrong in the time lines," the Doctor muttered.  
  
"What does that mean?" Rory asked.  
  
But the Doctor didn't answer; he seemed to be thinking, searching his mind for something. Then suddenly he got a frightened look on his face.  
  
"Doctor, what's wrong?" Amy said, suddenly alarmed at the scared look on his face.  
  
"Time is beginning to change, I can sense it. Oh…he wouldn't dare!"  
  
"Who wouldn't dare?" Amy said. "And what do you mean time's changing? Changing into what?"  
  
"I'm afraid we might have to cancel the plans for the trip I had in mind for you. There's a dire emergency I have to take care of now!"  
  
"Okay," Rory said. "Mind filling us in on what the dire emergency is?"  
  
The Doctor fell silent again and Amy gave Rory an exasperated look. Rory nodded in agreement.  
  
"I think perhaps I'll try the direct approach first," the Doctor said. "Perhaps if I talk some sense into him. Make him see reason…"  
  
"Are you ever going to tell us what this is about?" Amy asked.  
  
"It's about the future of the entire universe. The fabric of space and time is being threatened."  
  
"By who?" Rory asked.  
  
The Doctor gave them a grim look.  
  
"By me," he said.  
  
Meanwhile, the Tenth Doctor, after some deep thought, suddenly realized what he could do with his new found power to control time and space. He had told Adelaide that he had never saved anyone as important as her before but there was someone even more important that she was, someone who was much more important to the universe. Someone he longed to have back, without the added burden of one metacrisis version of himself. He knew where he could go and what he could do.  
  
He would go back to the day of the Battle of Canary Wharf and stop Rose Tyler from going to the other universe. He would save the woman he loved and change history for the better. He and Rose were always the perfect team and with her by his side, there was nothing they couldn't accomplish. As he thought about it, he saw in his mind the pesky fact that her "death" was a fixed point in time. For a moment that fact stopped him cold and then he brushed it aside. The Time Lords were the ones who had made the laws for time and space and they were gone. He was the one in charge now and he had the right to ignore fixed points in time if he thought that he could change the outcome for the better. Rose didn't need to be stuck in the other universe with Pete and Jackie and Mickey, working for bloody Torchwood, wasting her life and her talents when she had a much greater destiny as his companion. No, he knew that this was the correct thing to do and once he accomplished it, he would show everyone that the fixed point in time was just a fluke. It wasn't fixed; it was in flux, he was sure of that. His hearts raced as he ran around his console, powering up his TARDIS. The thought of seeing Rose again, of holding her in his arms without some clone staring at him, the fact that he could tell her that he loved her without hearing it secondhand from some abomination thrilled him. He couldn't wait to change history and see the joy on Rose's face when she realized that the man she loved had saved her from an unjust fate.  
  
Meanwhile, the Eleventh Doctor was at his console, looking at his monitor and having his TARDIS search the timelines to see the best spot to land so he could confront his former self and talk some sense into him. He gave his companions the barest of facts, leaving out the fact that Rose had been his lover, only saying that he lost a companion once and his former self was violating the laws of time and space trying to get her back.  
  
"So this is one of those fixed things, it's not an opportunity?" Amy said to him.  
  
"Yes, exactly. This isn't like the meeting with the Silurians. Rose going to the other universe is a fixed point in time that must stay the same no matter what."  
  
"Then why is your past self going to save her?" Rory said.  
  
They saw a guilty look pass across his face in the space of a heartbeat.  
  
"Because I was once tempted to do the same thing," he said. "Except I came to my senses. Apparently the timeline has veered off course and my former self still thinks himself a god."  
  
"God? You were tempted to think of yourself as a god?" Amy asked.  
  
The Doctor didn't answer that and Amy decided it would be useless to keep asking since she knew he wouldn't say anything unless he was willing. But the thought that he had been tempted to flaunt the laws of time and space and control history intrigued her. Her friend always projected an image of being in control, of always doing the right thing no matter what the cost was. For the first time since she'd known him, she saw that he could be tempted to do the wrong thing under the right circumstances. This realization didn't make her lose respect for him, in fact, it was the opposite since she found that she could relate to him just a little more than before. The Doctor didn't tell them the circumstances surrounding his temptation and Amy herself was tempted to ask but once again, she knew he would only tell them if he was willing to share the information so she did what she usually did and trusted him as he ran around his console and piloted his TARDIS.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 21  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	2. Chapter 2

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Multi-Era](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=12)  
---  
**The Victorious Time Lord and the Battle of 9/11.** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=39257&chapid=91086) \- [13](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=39257&chapid=91086)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=39257&chapter=2) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=39257&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 21

  
  
Chapter Two  
  
(Beyond the known universe…)  
  
Lorlana sat by herself in an elegant meeting room while she sipped a concoction similar to Earth wine and watched a round glowing ball. She and her fellow Eternals were still monitoring the universe, even though they fled into another dimension after the Time War concluded. However, unlike most of the Eternals who were dedicated to keeping order in the universe, Lorlana and a few followers were secretly working against their sisters and brothers because she wished to cause chaos and destruction in order to render the universe out of balance, the better to take control of it and mold it into her own definition of order. But so far the Doctor had managed to keep the universe in balance which pleased most of the Eternals but not her and her followers. The Doctor annoyed her with his constant need to interfere and set things right, however, there was now a new development, one that intrigued her. The Doctor suddenly got it into his head that he didn't have to answer to anyone and he could do what he wanted with no consequences. Suddenly, the Doctor was behaving more like her and she was anxious to keep it that way. Mentally, she called to her most trusted follower, Barnabas. He entered and bowed.  
  
"Yes, Mistress?" he said.  
  
"Come here. Look at this. Look at what the accursed Time Lord is doing," she said, pointing to the ball.  
  
Barnabas walked over to her side and watched the ball. He saw Ten flying his TARDIS.  
  
"What's so unusual about that?" he asked.  
  
"It's unusual because the fool is going back in time to change history," Lorlana replied.  
  
"Again, what's so unusual about that?" Barnabas said with a shrug.  
  
"He has just defied the laws of time and space and interfered in a fixed event and now he's about to do it again."  
  
That got Barnabas's attention.  
  
"The Doctor?" he said in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, my dear Barnabas. Time's Champion has decided he's answerable only to himself and now he's going back to prevent his lover from going to the other universe because the fool is blinded not only by power, but love."  
  
"It won't last," Barnabas said, shaking his head.  
  
"Oh? And why is that?" Lorlana asked.  
  
"Because he's a being of light. Even if he strays from doing good eventually he'll snap out of it and return to his old self."  
  
Lorlana considered that.  
  
"You're right. The weakling would eventually turn back to the light and then our plans would be ruined. Which is why I must make sure that doesn't happen."  
  
"How?"  
  
She smirked.  
  
"I'll masquerade as a human and draw him near enough to enter him and possess his body and mind," she said, rising from her seat. "Keep an eye on things here and for pity's sake, don't let our enemy brethren discover our plot or all is lost."  
  
Barnabas bowed as Lorlana swept by him. She paused a moment and changed her form. In her true form, she looked late middle aged with long black hair tinged with gray but she morphed her body into a young woman with long blonde hair that vaguely resembled Rose Tyler, figuring if she resembled his lost love he would want to stop and talk to her. She studied her reflection in a mirror. She was around Rose's age and looked like her except for the longer hair, a smaller nose, a dimple in her chin and sky blue eyes. She altered her clothes from the long black gown she usually wore to blue jeans, a green t-shirt and white trainers, typical Earth clothes for someone her age. Satisfied that she looked the part of an Earth girl, she became pure energy and left the Eternal's home for her trip across the void to the Doctor's universe.  
  
She was traveling faster than the speed of light so it didn't take her long to reach the Earth. She flew down to central London and the energy ball formed into the Earth girl disguise. She was near the Canary Wharf building and she knew the Doctor would land shortly. She thought of a way to get him to meet her and she smirked when she concocted a scenario in her mind.  
  
The Doctor landed his TARDIS, his hearts racing with excitement when he realized he was about to change the future and save Rose from going to the other universe. He felt confident and powerful and he knew in his mind that he was doing the right thing despite the nagging feeling in his mind that he was interfering with something that needed to be left alone. He knew that all he had to do was find his other self, render him unconscious, perhaps bring him back to the TARDIS and put him under sedation while he took his place and once Rose was safe, he would revive him, let him go on his way and reap the rewards of his efforts. He stepped outside his TARDIS and looked around. No sign of Cybermen or Daleks yet but he had landed around the same time he did that day, when he and Rose went to visit Jackie. At this point, the Cybermen were still just ghosts and the Daleks were still hibernating inside the void sphere. He toyed with the idea of finding a way to destroy the void sphere, perhaps even empty Torchwood and raze the building so they couldn't bring the ghosts over. His mind surged with possibilities as he began to walk towards Canary Wharf. With each step, a spark of anger in his mind grew hotter and hotter and grew into a flame. If it wasn't for Torchwood's meddling, he could simply go over to Jackie's flat, convince his other self and Rose to leave and that was that. But no, he had to stop Torchwood as well before they mucked up the Earth. His old hatred of Torchwood flared up in his mind as his pace increased.  
  
Then suddenly he heard a terrified scream and he stopped in his tracks. He looked across the street and he saw a young woman in an alley. A burly man dressed in black and wearing a black balaclava had her pressed up against the wall and it looked like he was seconds away from raping her. The Doctor, his jaw clenching, ran across the street and barreled into the man. The surprised thug had a knife in his hand and he tried to use it against the Doctor but the Doctor grabbed his wrist and wrenched it, breaking it. The man howled with pain as the Doctor grabbed the knife and threw it out of his reach.  
  
"I believe you've done enough damage for one day," the Doctor growled at him.  
  
The Doctor grunted when the man managed to throw him off his body. The man leapt to his feet and the Doctor did the same but the mugger quickly sprinted away while the Doctor tried to give chase. The mugger turned the corner and the Doctor rounded it and looked around when he realized that he lost sight of him. Confused, the Doctor looked around but he saw no sign of the assailant. He scratched his head wondering what happened.  
  
"He just vanished into thin air," the Doctor muttered to himself as he looked around. "Tricky little bloke."  
  
He turned around and was startled when the woman came up behind him. He stared at her and realized that she resembled Rose. A familiar ache rose up inside him as the woman drew near.  
  
"Thank you, whoever you are, you saved my life," she said.  
  
"Oh, no worries, I love helping others. Just be more careful in future," he said to her.  
  
"I must give you a reward," she said.  
  
"Oh no, you don't have to do that, seeing you safe is reward enough," the Doctor said.  
  
"But a handsome man like you deserves something special," the girl said.  
  
Before he could react, she grabbed his head and kissed him forcefully. Her tongue asked for entry and the Doctor opened his mouth, exactly what she was hoping for. The moment his mouth was open, she became pure energy again and entered him. The Doctor gagged as she went down his throat and tried to cough her back up but she quickly spread throughout his body, seizing control of it and his mind, making him into her puppet. The Doctor's eyes glowed with a blinding white light for a moment before the light faded away and his eyes returned to normal. The Doctor blinked a couple of times and then an evil grin spread over his face.  
  
"Now," he said, "where was I?"  
  
A triumphant female laugh echoed in his mind as he walked away, heading back towards Canary Wharf. As he walked away, he failed to a see a shop window dummy that was dressed in black with a black balaclava on its head lying motionless behind some steps that led up to a nearby building.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 21  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	3. Teaspoon :: The Victorious Time Lord and the Battle of 9/11. by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Multi-Era](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=12)  
---  
**The Victorious Time Lord and the Battle of 9/11.** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=39257&chapid=91128) \- [13](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=39257&chapid=91128)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=39257&chapter=3) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=39257&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 21

  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Amy and Rory stepped outside the TARDIS with the Doctor and looked around. They were in London in the year 2006 and at the moment, it looked like an ordinary day. The Doctor, however, looked nervous. He kept muttering "Where is he?" while he looked around. Finally, he shook his head.  
  
"Come on, we'll catch up to him at Canary Wharf," he said to them.  
  
The Tenth Doctor stood across the street, staring up at the Canary Wharf building, excitement building within him as he thought of rescuing Rose and changing history for the better. He checked his watch. He and Rose were still over at the Powell Estate but it wouldn't be long now. All he had to do was wait until he saw his other self so he could ambush him, render him unconscious and take his place. Then he would subtly change events so that the Daleks and Cybermen would get sucked into the void without Rose being lost. He smiled as he thought about it. Really, all that needed to be done was make sure her lever was secure so it wouldn't go offline. Perhaps even secure her to the clamp so there would be no danger of her being sucked in. Simple easy precautions that in hindsight were no brainers and should have occurred to him at the time. But he was too impatient to get the void opened and get it all over with and too reckless with the plan and with Rose's life and because he rushed things, he lost Rose. Well, now he was going to have a second chance to fix all that and nothing or no one was going to stand in his way.  
  
The Eleventh Doctor held up his hand and stopped his companions. They were in an alley and Eleven was staring at something. Amy inched up beside him and saw a tall, thin man with brown tousled hair staring at Canary Wharf. Amy stared at the man, wondering if this was the other Doctor. If he was, he was just as attractive as their Doctor. She glanced at her Doctor and saw the angry expression on his face.  
  
"You…idiot," Eleven muttered under his breath.  
  
"So he is you," Amy said softly.  
  
"Yes," Eleven said.  
  
"So what are you going to do then?" Amy whispered.  
  
"I'm trying to keep from going over there and slapping some sense into me but I have a feeling that won't work since I know how stubborn I am."  
  
"What about talking to him?" Rory said.  
  
"Yes, but…I have to be careful. This is a very delicate thing," Eleven replied. "On the other hand, I can't stand here all day and let him catch up to his other self. So…here goes…wait here and keep quiet."  
  
Amy and Rory nodded and watched while Eleven walked out of the alley and walked over to Ten. As he walked, Eleven let down the mental blocks that shielded his Time Lord mind from his past self. He stopped a few feet away and watched while Ten suddenly got a confused look on his face when he sensed another Time Lord mind nearby. Ten looked around before his eyes finally settled on Eleven.  
  
"Hello, sweetie," Eleven said to him.  
  
He stood still while Ten did a scan of his mind and smirked when he stepped back in shock.  
  
"Did you think no one would notice your little stunt?" he asked Ten.  
  
"Go away, you have no business being here," Ten replied.  
  
"On the contrary, it's you who have no business being here," Eleven replied. "You know as well as I do that this is wrong."  
  
"Says who?" Ten retorted.  
  
"Says the universe and it's laws of time and space that unfortunately you aren't in charge of," Eleven said angrily.  
  
Ten scoffed at that.  
  
"I have spent most of my lives protecting the universe without reward and now that I've finally realized that I have the power to control reality, I'm gonna do something for myself for a change."  
  
Eleven bristled at the haughtiness of his younger self and he had to fight the urge to slap the smirk off his face.  
  
"You have a responsibility to the universe!" Eleven growled. "What happens today is a fixed point in time. I know it hurt to lose Rose, I still hurt even now but you can't overstep your boundaries and play God in order to get her back. You are a Time Lord, not a Time God!"  
  
"Wrong! I am more than just an ordinary Time Lord, I survived for a reason and the reason is now clear. I was meant to take control of time and change it for the better."  
  
"If you do this, if you decide to be selfish and rescue Rose, that means that further down the road, Davros will destroy all universes because you will never meet Donna or Martha, never travel with them, never meet Jack again and get your hand back, Donna will never touch the hand which triggers the metacrisis and the Threefold Man will never have existed. You, your clone and Donna are the key to stopping Davros from destroying all of reality and that event is put into play today when Rose goes to the other universe. That is why it's a fixed event, you fool! Do you want to be the one responsible for the destruction of all reality?"  
  
"Time can be altered. I know what happens so I can create an alternate time line where we are still able to defeat Davros without having to lose Rose!" Ten yelled at him.  
  
Eleven was aware that people were beginning to stare at them when they started to raise their voices but he was so angry he didn't care. Listening to all of this, he realized that if he hadn't snapped out of it, this could have been him in his predecessor's place. He had to try another tactic.  
  
"If you do this, my birth might be delayed," he said.  
  
Ten snorted as he looked him up and down.  
  
"From where I'm standing, that seems like a very good thing," he said.  
  
"Look, I can't go into details but I just got done stopping a universal crisis, something monumental along the lines of what Davros was planning."  
  
"So? If your "birth" is delayed, I can stop whatever this universal crisis is," he said smugly.  
  
"No, you won't. Because you'll still be with Rose and you won't meet the woman and man that are part of the key to stopping it," Eleven said.  
  
Amy glanced at Rory when he said that. Rory smiled, took her hand and gave it a squeeze.  
  
"You'll ignore everyone except Rose which means that several key people who are destined to be your companions will never have met you. That's another reason why Rose has to go to the other universe, because you need to meet Martha, Donna and others so they can fulfill their roles in the scheme of things. Events are set up like a row of dominoes and if you muck with this one, you'll topple the others."  
  
"Except you're forgetting that I know all about Martha and Donna. I know the circumstances surrounding their meeting me and I can still meet them and they can travel with me and Rose."  
  
"Who travels with me now? Name them if you're so smart because the man and woman I travel with now are also important to the preservation of the universe. Go ahead; name their names and how I met them."  
  
It was his turn to give his predecessor a smug look when Ten silently glared at him.  
  
"See, don't know everything, do you?"  
  
"I'll make do and find out when I'm supposed to find out," Ten shot back.  
  
"No, you won't. Because you'll only go so far and then you'll be gormless. I met the woman I mentioned the night you regenerate. I landed in her garden. If you don't know who she is, how will you know which garden to land the TARDIS in?"  
  
"Show me who they are then."  
  
"Ah ah ah, spoilers," Eleven said gleefully.  
  
Ten glowered at him and Eleven raised his eyebrow when he noticed his fist balling up.  
  
"You're gonna hit me?" Eleven said, exasperated.  
  
"If that's what it takes for you to leave me the fuck alone, yes!"  
  
"Ooo, watch the potty mouth, there are others present," Eleven said.  
  
"Who? This man and woman you're talking about?" Ten said, looking around.  
  
Amy and Rory backed up into the alley so he couldn't see them. Eleven quickly glanced behind his shoulder and saw that they were out of sight. Ten followed his gaze and tried to go towards the alley but Eleven stepped in front of him.  
  
"Spoilers," Eleven said in a patronizing tone of voice.  
  
Ten got a murderous look on his face.  
  
"I'm giving you fair warning. Leave here before I do something to you that you won't like," he growled at him.  
  
"And I'm giving you fair warning, leave before I make you leave!" Eleven growled back. "And trust me, you don't want me to make you leave, mate."  
  
Amy gasped when, fast as lightning, Ten punched Eleven hard in the face, sending him to the ground. Eleven's eyes boggled when Ten raised his foot and tried to stomp on his chest. Eleven quickly got to his feet and saw the maniacal look in his predecessor's eyes while he kept trying to punch him.  
  
"Fuck off now before I make you regret coming here!" Ten yelled as he kept trying to punch him. "If you weren't such a wimp, you'd see that what I'm doing is what needs to happen."  
  
"No, what you're doing is madness!" Eleven said.  
  
He stopped for a moment to speak and that's when Ten clocked him. The force of the blow sent Eleven reeling backwards. Ten came after him, murder in his eyes while he screamed at him to go away before he ended up dead. Eleven ran into the alleyway and motioned for Amy and Rory to run. Ten came into the alley and saw Eleven's companions. Guessing who they were, Ten grabbed a plank that was lying on the ground and started to swing it at Eleven's head while he dodged him. As Eleven moved back under a metal fire escape, the Doctor saw it and an evil grin spread over his face. Dropping the board, he whipped out his screwdriver and aimed it at the screws securing the bottom ladder. Eleven looked up, saw what he was doing and saw the ladder loosening and tried to get out of the way. He wasn't quick enough and the ladder hit his back on the way down, sending him to the ground. Amy turned, saw Ten standing over the injured and dazed Eleven and ran back towards him while Rory yelled for her to stop. Eleven raised his head and saw Ten rush around him, barreling towards Amy. He yelled out a warning but it was too late. Amy tried to turn and run but Ten punched her hard in the face, snapping her head back and knocking her out. Eleven let out an enraged yell and was pulling the ladder off him when Ten ran back to the plank. Eleven, sensing what he was about to do, yelled for Rory to run seconds before Ten slammed the plank down on his head, knocking him out.  
  
Rory, seeing there was nothing he could do for them, ran to the TARDIS, praying that the Tenth Doctor wouldn't give chase. As he ran, he glanced back over his shoulder and saw that Ten wasn't followed him. He reached the TARDIS and pulled out the TARDIS key that the Doctor had given him and Amy as part of their wedding present. He unlocked the door, got inside and slammed the door shut. He gasped and panted, feeling like a traitor since he left the Doctor and his wife behind but at the same time he knew he was no match for the other Time Lord. But if his Doctor didn't succeed in stopping him, who could?  
  
He glanced up at the ceiling for a moment. Feeling like a fool, he began to speak to the TARDIS, telling her what happened and the situation.  
  
"Please, can you find someone who can help?" he asked her when he was finished with the explanation.  
  
There was silence and for a moment Rory thought the TARDIS didn't hear him or was ignoring him. Then he saw the time rotor begin to oscillate and he breathed a sigh of relief as he hoped the TARDIS was taking him to someone who might help.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 21  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	4. Teaspoon :: The Victorious Time Lord and the Battle of 9/11. by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Multi-Era](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=12)  
---  
**The Victorious Time Lord and the Battle of 9/11.** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=39257&chapid=91136) \- [13](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=39257&chapid=91136)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=39257&chapter=4) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=39257&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 21

  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Rory looked up at the time rotor when the TARDIS powered down. He stared at the door and swallowed hard, wondering where the ship had taken him. Unlike Amy, he hadn't spent as much time with the Doctor and he was still getting used to time travel and the dangers they found. Normally, the Doctor was with them and he felt safer with the seasoned time traveler. This was the first time he was stepping out of the TARDIS alone but he knew his wife and friend's lives were counting on him so he summoned his courage and bolstered his spirits and walked towards the front door.  
  
He opened it and stuck his head out. He noticed he was on another planet. The grass at his feet were a lemony color and there was a rocky planet and a blazing sun in the pale blue sky above him. What surprised him though was about 500 feet away, he saw another TARDIS. His TARDIS was behind some trees but the other one was out in the open.  
  
"You brought me to another Doctor?" Rory said, looking back into the interior of the TARDIS. "But…what good will this do? My Doctor couldn't defeat his other self so how will another Doctor be able to do it?"  
  
The TARDIS was silent. Rory didn't expect her to answer and he knew he'd never be able to interpret what she said if she did speak to him. Figuring the TARDIS knew something he didn't, he stepped outside, made sure his key was in his trouser pocket and closed the door before he headed towards the other TARDIS.  
  
"Come on, Doc," Jack said as he and Rose stood by the console, "it's a beautiful, sunny day and you're not gonna go see the planet?'  
  
The Ninth Doctor slid out from under the console and sighed.  
  
"For the last time, Harkness, I need to make emergency repairs. Because if I don't, the TARDIS might materialize in the middle of a sun and then I'm betting you'll rethink your, it's a sunny day remark. Take Rose and go explore. And when I say that, I mean explore the surface of the planet and not the surface of Rose's body."  
  
Rose bit her lip to hold in her laughter while Jack gave him a dirty look.  
  
"I'll do my best to keep my roaming hands off Rose," Jack said dryly.  
  
"Good. You keep your hands off Rose and I'll keep my fists out of your face, now off you go!" he said airily.  
  
Nine slid back under the console, ignoring Jack who was muttering "How did you manage to stay sane around this guy?" to Rose while they walked towards the front door.  
  
He resumed his repairs while his companions went down the ramp and opened the door. Jack opened the door wide.  
  
"After you, madam," he said to Rose.  
  
"Much obliged," Rose said as she came outside.  
  
Jack shut the door and made a point of putting his hands in his trouser pockets while they walked side by side. Both of them looked around at the scenery and that's when they noticed the man standing several feet away from them. Jack smiled as he looked the man over and came to the conclusion that he was very sexy in a scruffy sort of way. Rose, however, was giving the man a wary look as he approached them.  
  
"Stop right there," she said, holding out her hand when he was about twenty feet from them. "Don't come any closer. What do you want?"  
  
"I need help. My name is Rory Williams and I'm a companion of the Doctor."  
  
Rose and Jack shared a look.  
  
"Past companion? Because I've never seen you before in my life," Rose said.  
  
"No, I…um…I'm not quite sure where my Doctor fits in. What life is your Doctor on?"  
  
"His ninth," Rose said.  
  
"Mine is on his eleventh life."  
  
Rose and Jack's eyes bugged out. Rose approached him.  
  
"I'm Rose Tyler," she said, smiling warmly.  
  
"Rose? The Doctor's Rose?" Rory said.  
  
"Yes. You sound shocked. You've…never seen me before?" Rose asked with a twinge of fear.  
  
"No, but the Doctor's mentioned you before. Actually, you're the reason I'm here."  
  
"I am?" Rose said. "Why? What's wrong? Is your Doctor in trouble?"  
  
"Yes. It's a bit complicated but the tenth Doctor has gone off his trolley and the eleventh Doctor tried to stop him and instead he and my wife ended up prisoners of the tenth Doctor so I think the TARDIS brought me to your Doctor when I asked her to find help."  
  
He pointed back to the trees and Rose and Jack saw the TARDIS. Rory also showed them his TARDIS key as proof that he was who he said he was.  
  
"I think you need to speak with the Doc," Jack said while Rose nodded in agreement, "follow us."  
  
Nine finished reconnecting a wire and slid out when he decided to take a break. He sat up and rubbed his back which was aching slightly after spending a couple of hours against the hard metal grille. He sighed and stared at the front door, debating on whether or not to take Jack up on his offer after all and go out and explore the planet for an hour or two before getting back to work. He was staring at the door when Jack opened it and he, Rose and Rory came inside. Nine leapt to his feet when he saw Rory.  
  
"Who is that?" he said angrily. "No one comes in here without my permission."  
  
"He's from the future, Doctor," Rose said. "From your future. He showed us his TARDIS and TARDIS key. He needs help."  
  
"Does he now?" Nine said, coming towards him. "What is your name then?"  
  
"Rory Williams, companion to the eleventh Doctor," Rory said proudly.  
  
Rory showed him his TARDIS key. Nine took it and examined it closely. He walked outside, shut the door and locked and unlocked it with Rory's key. He came back inside and gave the key back to Rory.  
  
"Very well, you're either a companion or a very good thief," Nine said. "What do you want?"  
  
Rory glanced at Rose before he explained what he knew about what happened between Ten and Eleven. Rose was shocked and Nine knew that eventually he would have to go in and erase the memory of this meeting from her mind so she wouldn't know what was in store for her. At the moment though, he had no time especially if his future self was proclaiming himself Lord of all Time and Space and making a bid to control all reality. He trusted his TARDIS and if the TARDIS brought Rory back to find him, he knew that it was up to him and possibly his eleventh self to stop their tenth self before he made a horrific mistake. He glanced at Rose. He might be able to take Jack with him but not Rose. He made the mistake once of putting Rose in a situation where she was too close to her past self and he would not make the same mistake with her and her future self. Besides, he wanted Rose to know as little as possible so it would be easier to erase it once he was finished helping to set things straight. So he told Rose that he was taking her to her mother's while this was going on and he would come and get her when he was finished. Rose nodded, knowing that he was thinking of the Reapers and she understood completely his fears that seeing and interacting with her other self would make things worse. The Doctor looked at his TARDIS and thought for a moment.  
  
"Listen," he said to Rory, "I was doing repairs because the steering is off, so to speak, and I don't completely trust my TARDIS at the moment so why don't we take yours. I'm assuming since you got here intact, it's working?"  
  
"As far as I know it is," Rory said with a shrug.  
  
"Good. Rose, Jack, follow Rory to his TARDIS while I power down here and make everything secure."  
  
They nodded and Rory led them down the ramp. They followed him back to his TARDIS. Jack raised his eyebrow when he saw it more closely.  
  
"Is it me or does his TARDIS look newer than ours?" he said to Rose.  
  
"Yeah, it does. It's brighter like he put a fresh coat of paint on it," Rose said. "Looks nice."  
  
Rory pulled out his key, opened the door and both Jack and Rose's mouths hit the floor when they saw the interior.  
  
"Whoa! The interior is nice too," Jack said as he and Rose stepped inside. "It's nice and shiny. This is what the interior of a spaceship should look like."  
  
Jack and Rose felt someone behind them and turned to see Nine staring at the interior in shock.  
  
"He changed it," Nine said, incensed, "he changed the interior!"  
  
Jack was about to say how he liked it better than their TARDIS when Rose shot him a warning look. Nine closed the door and sprinted up the steps. He walked around the console, studying the layout for a moment and then satisfied, he began to power up the TARDIS.  
  
"First stop, the Powell Estates," Nine said as he raced around the console, "and then I'm going to go have a little chat with my future self."  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 21  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	5. Teaspoon :: The Victorious Time Lord and the Battle of 9/11. by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Multi-Era](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=12)  
---  
**The Victorious Time Lord and the Battle of 9/11.** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=39257&chapid=91246) \- [13](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=39257&chapid=91246)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=39257&chapter=5) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=39257&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 21

  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Ten smirked as he finished putting the needle for the IV drip into Amy's arm. She was lying on an examination table in his med bay while Eleven was several feet away, sitting inside a force field that Ten commanded the TARDIS put around him. Ten started the drip and turned to Eleven.  
  
"There, your companion is now sedated," he said to him. "Seems I just found a way to see the future since I can now go through her memories and yours, for that matter, and find out what I need to know."  
  
"Why are you doing this? Surely you know it's wrong," Eleven said.  
  
"No, it's not wrong," Ten said evenly. "Rose is needed here and the evidence of that is the fact she went to work for bloody Torchwood after she got there. I coulda used her help and advice several times but instead I had to rely on others. Well, now all that's going to change."  
  
"You can't do this. Even if you manage to change time so all of reality isn't destroyed, there are bound to be consequences sometime in future. Can't you stop and think for a moment? You're not God!"  
  
"Then why were the Time Lords greatest among all the species of the universe? Why did I survive while the others died? If I'm part of a race that was greatest among all the species of the universe and everyone else died then that makes me the greatest being that ever lived, which means I'm God, for want of a better term."  
  
Eleven was flabbergasted. He shook his head.  
  
"No, this isn't me. This isn't what I would say," he said. "I admit I thought like that after I rescued Adelaide but all that ended when Adelaide committed suicide."  
  
"I'm sorry?" Ten said.  
  
"Adelaide. She went inside her house and committed suicide so her time line would be preserved. That showed me that I wasn't capable of changing fixed events because even if I did, something would happen to preserve the time line."  
  
He paused in his speech when he saw the confused look on Ten's face.  
  
"You didn't see her die?" Eleven said, his hearts racing.  
  
"No, I went back inside as she was going back into her house," Ten said.  
  
"Then you went in too early," Eleven said. "You didn't see what she did which was what brought me to my senses. But even if you didn't see it, surely you can't think this will work. This is madness!"  
  
"If Adelaide committed suicide, she was a fool and a weakling. That's not my problem. I gave the woman a chance to live and she decided to be an idiot and take her own life. I'm not responsible for that."  
  
"Like hell you aren't. You're the one that rescued her in the first place," Eleven said angrily. "You defied the universe and she corrected what you did. She wasn't weak or a fool. She was able to see what you couldn't. That you can't change what is fixed in time. She had the courage to die so the future could continue as before. You're the fool because you keep thinking you do whatever you want without any consequences!"  
  
Ten sighed angrily.  
  
"Whatever. You keep on thinking that. I have to go and save Rose. Trust me, when it comes time for me to regenerate into you, you'll thank me for this when Rose is still by your side."  
  
"And what if she isn't?" he said as Ten turned to leave. "What if something else happens between your time and mine? What if she's lost some other way or worse, she ends up dead because the universe has to correct your mistake? She might die a horrific, painful death to preserve the time line instead of just being trapped, alive and well, in another reality. Do you really want to risk that?"  
  
"I'll take that chance," Ten replied coldly. "And now, I must bid you farewell for the moment. I have a woman to save. When I bring my other self back here and imprison him, you can chat with him about it. Now, goodbye."  
  
"Listen to me, you're making a mistake!" Eleven said, getting to his feet and yelling at him while Ten turned and walked out of the room. "You're going to be responsible for the annihilation of the universe, all universes! Please! Don't do this! For the love of all that's sacred, think!"  
  
Without a word, Ten walked out of the room. Eleven let out an angry roar and slammed his fist against the invisible barrier before he sat back down on the floor.  
  
Meanwhile, Nine landed his future self's TARDIS near Canary Wharf after dropping Rose off at the Powell Estate. The door opened and Jack and Rory stepped outside while Nine powered down the TARDIS.  
  
"So this is Rose's future, being sucked into another universe, eh?" Jack said.  
  
"Apparently. I don't really know her that well. The Doctor never spoke of her to me and Amy," Rory replied. "I just know what little he told us before coming here."  
  
"Well, between you and me," Jack said, lowering his voice to a whisper, "I think she and the Doc are in a relationship. The Doc never says that but you know, you can tell if you look for the signs."  
  
Rory wasn't sure about that but he gave a polite nod anyway. Eleven never said specifically that Rose was his lover but the way he spoke about her, he could tell he had feelings for her and her loss had been painful for him. He could relate, after all, he watched Amy die in his arms after he accidentally shot her so he knew what it was like to watch someone you loved dearly be taken from you in front of your eyes. He hated that Rose had to go into another universe which would cause his friend great pain but after witnessing the events at Stonehenge, he knew that if it was a choice between losing his lover or the destruction of the universe, the Doctor would chose the former.  
  
Nine came outside, shut the door and glanced around. He let out a sigh and shook his head.  
  
"I think the first thing we should do is find my future self," Nine said to them. "One Doctor couldn't stop him and I'd rather not risk our getting captured and ending up beside him. Knowing me, we need all the help we can get."  
  
"What do we do about him going inside Canary Wharf and finding his other self?" Rory asked.  
  
Nine thought for a moment.  
  
"You're right. We can't let him knock out his other self. Jack, you and Rory try to sneak inside the building and see if you can find my other self and warn him. I'll see if I can locate my eleventh self and if I can't find him, I'll join you."  
  
He thought for a moment and then unlocked the TARDIS door.  
  
"Go inside, up to the wardrobe room and try to disguise yourselves since my other self knows what both of you look like. Try to pass yourself off as scientists if you can. In the meantime, I'm gonna try to search for my other self's TARDIS. My screwdriver will pick up the artron energy if it's nearby. I'm betting that's where he took the Eleventh Doctor. Now, good luck and I'll join you as soon as I can."  
  
Jack and Rory nodded. Jack nudged Rory while Nine walked off and they went back into the TARDIS. The TARDIS moved the wardrobe room to the back door when Jack asked her to do that and they went inside.  
  
"Okay, TARDIS," Jack said. "We need to disguise ourselves as researchers, can you help us?"  
  
There was a flash and they saw two lab coats, two white shirts, black trousers, white socks and black shoes along with clip on ID tags. They also found two wigs and a pair of glasses with thick black nerdy-looking frames. Jack picked up the black frames, make a face and passed them to Rory.  
  
"Why me?" Rory said when he looked at the frames.  
  
"You look…nerdier," Jack said.  
  
"Gee, thanks," Rory said.  
  
One of the wigs was a salt and pepper short haircut and the other was a blonde mullet. Jack passed the mullet to Rory and held the salt and pepper one against his chest protectively. Rory shot him a dirty look while Jack gave him an innocent smile. Biting back a sarcastic comment, Rory took the things that were in his size and went over to the corner so he could take his clothes off.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 21  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	6. Teaspoon :: The Victorious Time Lord and the Battle of 9/11. by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Multi-Era](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=12)  
---  
**The Victorious Time Lord and the Battle of 9/11.** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=39257&chapid=91274) \- [13](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=39257&chapid=91274)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=39257&chapter=6) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=39257&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 21

  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Rory got dressed in a hurry since he felt like he was being watched. He didn't know this Jack very well, but he got the sneaking suspicion that he liked men since he could sense his eyes on him while he stripped off his clothes. At one point, he hazarded a glance around and caught Jack looking at him seconds before he turned his head and went back to getting dressed. After that, Rory wasted no time dressing himself. The mullet and glasses were the last things to go on and he looked at them with distaste before putting them on. He could tell from the way Jack was snickering that he looked ridiculous and he was beginning to wonder if the TARDIS had a sadistic sense of humor.  
  
He picked up his ID tag and studied it. While he was looking at it, it was enveloped in a flash of light and when the light faded, he saw a photo of himself in his wig and glasses. He looked at the name on the ID tag and noticed the TARDIS had given him a pseudonym.  
  
"Cecil Bridges?" he read aloud. "I'm Cecil Bridges now?"  
  
"I'm Arthur Smith."  
  
Rory turned around and saw Jack standing behind him. He had on his wig and his ID tag was clipped to the lapel of his lab coat. The salt and pepper wig wasn't too bad on him; he figured it was a lot better than his disguise. The only problem was Jack had a youthful face that didn't match the gray in his hair. Jack shrugged when Rory pointed that out.  
  
"If they ask, I'll tell them people in my family went gray early. Now come along, Cecil, we have work to do."  
  
Rory rolled his eyes, clipped his ID tag to his lapel and followed Jack out of the room. They stepped outside and Jack shut the door behind him. He tested it to make sure it was locked and nodded when it was.  
  
"Not that it would stop the psycho Doctor but Nine would have my head on a platter if it was unlocked and anyone could walk in," he explained to Rory.  
  
"Do you really think they're gonna buy that we're a couple of random scientists?" Rory asked as they walked away.  
  
"That's what acting is for, not to mention putting on the charm," Jack said. "I'm betting Torchwood is a big organization with a lot of researchers and surely they don't know everyone's faces."  
  
"I hope you're right, I don't wanna end up captured," Rory said.  
  
"Relax. You're talking to a former con artist. I know how to convince people I'm something I'm not. Just let me do the talking if they ask any questions."  
  
Rory could picture his new friend being a con artist but he kept silent as they neared the Canary Wharf building. Rory glanced around but he couldn't see any sign of the Tenth Doctor. He didn't know whether to be comforted or nervous about that.  
  
Jack went up to the front doors and confidently strode inside while Rory followed. They walked up to a receptionist at the front desk. A young woman that was in her early twenties with long brown hair that fell down her back and bright blue eyes. She had on glasses with thin gold frames and was dressed conservatively in a black pantsuit with a white blouse. She paused as she was typing something on a computer and looked at them.  
  
"May I help you?" she said.  
  
"Yes, I'm Arthur Smith and this is Cecil Bridges. We're from America. Harvard. We were asked to come here today to help with some research," Jack said to her.  
  
"I wasn't told you were coming," the woman said, eyeing them both suspiciously.  
  
"No? Oh, John, you idiot, I told you to tell them we were coming," Jack said, looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"John, who?" the receptionist said.  
  
"Smith?"Jack said hopefully.  
  
To their relief, the receptionist nodded and Jack gave Rory a quick I told ya so look before he smiled warmly at the receptionist. She glanced at their ID tags.  
  
"I'm sorry, I need to see some other identification just to be on the safe side," she said to him.  
  
"Sure," Jack said, reaching in and pulling out the psychic paper.  
  
He opened it up and showed it to her while Rory tried to calm his beating heart. The receptionist stared at it for a moment and then nodded.  
  
"Very well, lift is on the left side at the back of the corridor, John Smith's office is on the 38th floor," she said, pointing to the hallway to her left.  
  
"Thank you," Jack said. "Come along, Cecil."  
  
The receptionist watched as they walked away. She waited and listened until she was sure they were out of earshot before she picked up the telephone receiver and dialed a two digit in-house number.  
  
"Sir," she said, when someone answered. "Two men just came into the building and tried to pass themselves off as researchers. One of them tried to use a psychic device as an ID card. I went ahead and sent them up to the 38th floor. They claimed to know John Smith, but I have a feeling he was just picking a random name and happened to get lucky. Don't know if they'll actually stop at the 38th floor but I wanted to warn you so you can apprehend them….yes, sir. Yes, I'll keep an eye on the front door and I'll get Ted to guard it in case they come back this way. Very good, sir. Good day."  
  
She hung up the phone and turned back to her computer, going back to her work while she kept alert for any sign of Rory or Jack.  
  
Nine slowed his steps when he finally saw the other Doctor's TARDIS. He stopped and looked around but couldn't see any sign of Ten. Letting out an angry sigh, he headed towards the front door as he reached into his front pocket for his key. He paused again at the door, knowing that Ten could be inside. He couldn't hear anything beyond the door but that didn't mean anything. He knew that time was of the essence and he had to risk being caught if he was going to help his eleventh self. He quickly unlocked the door and threw it open, hoping to surprise his other self if he was inside. But the console room was empty. Nine stepped inside and quickly closed the door. His mind was shielded from his deranged future self but he could sense two versions of his mind in his own. For a moment, he paused and savored the sensation of feeling minds again before he headed towards the back door. When he reached it, he debated for a moment, wondering if he should try a mind link with his eleventh self so he could make sure he was in the TARDIS. It meant momentarily dropping his defenses and allowing his tenth self to sense his mind but once again, time was of the essence and he had to help his future self and get back to Canary Wharf before Ten knocked his other self out. He lowered the shielding around his mind and linked with his eleventh self.  
  
Are you the eleventh Doctor? Nine thought to him.  
  
There was a pause and he felt his mind being quickly scanned.  
  
Yes, Eleven thought back. I'm a prisoner in the TARDIS.  
  
I thought as much. Your companion, Rory, found me and Jack and I are here to help.  
  
Is your TARDIS nearby? My other companion, Amy, is alright but she's been sedated and I don't want to leave her here.  
  
We can take her with us. Actually, it's your TARDIS, mine was being repaired and was unreliable so I borrowed yours. Now, where are you?  
  
Med bay. Be careful.   
  
Nine raised his mental shielding and headed back towards the med bay. He kept looking around, expecting Ten to jump out and attack him. But he made it back to the med bay without incident. He entered and raised his eyebrow when he saw Eleven's outfit.  
  
"What are you supposed to be, a Cambridge professor?" he said as he walked over.  
  
"I'd rather wear tweed than leather," Eleven said. "Will you just set me free so we can get out of here?"  
  
Nine glanced at the examination table.  
  
"Amy?" he said, gesturing to her.  
  
"Yes. She hasn't been harmed apart from that bastard punching her in the face. And if I see him, I'm gonna return the favor."  
  
Nine noticed some bruising on her chin but other than that, she was unharmed. He felt the force barrier and sighed angrily.  
  
"TARDIS, take down the force field," he said to the ceiling. "This is the Doctor and so am I. Let him go."  
  
"On the contrary, keep him where he's at."  
  
Nine spun around when Ten entered the room and smirked at him. Before Nine could react, Ten ordered the barrier extended and it enveloped Nine, trapping him with Eleven.  
  
"You did a good job shielding your mind. Unfortunately, you didn't do it before you landed here and you weren't fast enough. I picked up your mind and realized what was happening. I figured you might try to free your other self so I hid in here and waited for you to find him. Now I have two Doctors and one companion out of the way. All I need now is Rory and…Jack? Good old Jack. And wouldn't you know it, it's before he becomes immortal which means he's vulnerable and he can be killed if necessary."  
  
Nine stared at him in shock.  
  
"You're actually considering killing one of your own companions?" he said in disbelief.  
  
"I'll kill anyone who stands in my way," Ten barked at him. "No one is going to stop me from saving Rose. NO ONE!"  
  
"So this is what I turn into, a scrawny, insane git," Nine said.  
  
Ten snorted at that.  
  
"Next to you, I'm an improvement," he said. "And…I'm definitely better than him…with the tweed and bow tie."  
  
"Okay, will everyone shut up about my outfit?" Eleven said. "What about Amy, you gonna kill her as well?"  
  
"That depends on if she behaves or not. If you all behave, I'll send you back to your time lines, unharmed. Try something and…well, I might have to get rough with all of you."  
  
"I'd like to see you try something, Skinny Boy," Nine said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Oh yes, how incredibly witty and clever," Ten said. "No one could have ever come up with that little insult. Ten points to you for originality, Mister Leather Fetish."  
  
"If you don't set us free, you're the one who's gonna get roughed up," Nine growled at him.  
  
Ten let out a melodramatic yawn.  
  
"Yeah, I'm really scared," he said with a smirk. "Tell ya what, why don't the pair of ya stay here and chat. You can reminisce with him and you can find out the future and once I'm finished knocking out my other self and bring him back here, you can chat with him and then once I'm done and Rose is back here safe and sound with me…then I'll decide what to do with all of you."  
  
He gave them a malevolent look and turned to leave. But as he did, Eleven swore he saw his predecessor's eyes glow for a second. However, before he could be sure, Ten was whistling cheerfully while he walked out the door, leaving them alone inside the force field prison.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 21  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	7. Teaspoon :: The Victorious Time Lord and the Battle of 9/11. by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Multi-Era](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=12)  
---  
**The Victorious Time Lord and the Battle of 9/11.** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=39257&chapid=91940) \- [13](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=39257&chapid=91940)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=39257&chapter=7) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=39257&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 21

  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
"Okay, now what do we do?" Rory asked Jack when they stopped and looked around.  
  
"Um…not sure, I've never been in here before. You?" Jack said.  
  
"You mean we could get lost in here and possibly get captured? I thought you had a plan."  
  
"Yeah, my plan was to get inside here and then think of another plan."  
  
"Now I see why you travel with the Doctor, you think just like him," Rory said, going past him.  
  
"Yeah, well…it works for him!" Jack said, following him.  
  
The two of them stopped when they saw someone turning the corner up ahead of them. He was a young black man dressed in a lab coat. He froze when he saw Jack.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Mickey? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Shhh, I'm here in disguise," Mickey said, walking up to them.  
  
"Really? So throwing a lab coat on makes a disguise for you?" Jack said.  
  
Mickey eyed him while he grinned.  
  
"They don't know who I am and I want it to stay that way so belt up."  
  
"Yes, sir, Mister Lab Boy," Jack said.  
  
Mickey rolled his eyes. His eyes settled on Rory and he looked him over.  
  
"Who's this then?" Mickey said.  
  
"This is Mister Rory Williams, a future companion of the Doctor. He and I are here to stop a future version of the tenth Doctor from doing something to your version of the tenth Doctor and messing up time."  
  
"Why would the Doctor do something to himself?" Mickey said with a frown.  
  
"Can I explain it somewhere other than a hallway filled with CCTV cameras?" Jack said to him. "I feel a wee bit exposed right here."  
  
"Yeah, come with me. I want to show you the ball while we talk."  
  
"The ball?" Rory said to Jack.  
  
"Don't look at me, this is in my future too," Jack said with a shrug before they followed Mickey.  
  
The Tenth Doctor took another look around before he programmed his vortex manipulator. He was across the street from Canary Wharf and for a moment considered just walking through the front door but he figured since he was an enemy of the organization, they might nab him before he even got past reception. Hatred for Torchwood once again flared up in his mind. How dare Queen Victoria brand him an outcast and an enemy after saving her life and protecting Earth time and again? Ungrateful humans, sometimes he wondered why he even bothered.  
  
He finished programming the vortex manipulator and activated it. He instantly jumped to the 48th floor in the middle of a storage cupboard. He staggered a bit, cursing the rough ride of the manipulator before he got his equilibrium back. He landed on the floor his TARDIS was on and he felt pretty sure he could find his way back to it. With any luck, Rose would still be inside it before she went off and got herself captured. If she was, he would simply pretend to be his past self, go in the TARDIS and take her to safety before he came back and put an end to Torchwood once and for all. He opened the door, took a look around and quickly hurried down the corridor.  
  
The Doctor couldn't believe it, captured by Torchwood. As if that wasn't humiliating enough, he was captured with Jackie and ick, had to pretend she was Rose. He didn't believe in horoscopes, but maybe he should have glanced at his today. On top of that, Jackie decided the best time to give him a piece of her mind was in the middle of a heap of armed guards who would probably shoot them both on sight.  
  
"This is all your fault," she hissed at him while they walked. "Bad enough you had to go and ruin the magic of the ghosts by trying to find out what made them tick, but you managed to trap me in your TARDIS and now I might get thrown in prison and have a prison record!"  
  
"Just calm down…Rose. I'll find a way to get us out of this," the Doctor hissed back, emphasizing Rose in the hope that Jackie would get it through her head that she was supposed to be her daughter at this moment in time.  
  
But nope, Jackie went right on with her righteous indignation speech.  
  
"If we get out of this, I'm gonna make you regenerate again," Jackie hissed at him.  
  
The Doctor rolled his eyes, how many times had he heard that threat in his lives from both enemies and pissed off companions.  
  
"And another thing…"  
  
"Jackie, Shut…up!" the Doctor snarled, finally at the end of his patience.  
  
Jackie had the sheer gall to be insulted at that but the Doctor didn't care. If Jackie didn't shut up and leave him alone, she was going to become one of those ghosts that she loved so much. As they passed by a door, the Doctor noticed it was partially opened. His eyes darted over and for a moment, he thought he saw himself standing there, he looked again over his shoulder but the door was now closed. Confused, the Doctor decided that there were more important things to think about at the moment and he put the image of himself in the room on the back burner for the moment while he concentrated on getting himself and Jackie out of harm's way.  
  
Nine sighed angrily as he paced back and forth inside the force field. Eleven decided to get out of the way until he calmed down and actually started to think so he leaned up against the back wall of the trap and watched him calmly while Nine walked back and forth. Finally, Nine noticed him standing there and stopped.  
  
"Is that all ya gonna do? Stand there?"  
  
"Is that all you're gonna do? Pace back and forth?" Eleven countered.  
  
"I'm thinking, which is more than you're doing," Nine growled.  
  
"I'm thinking, I just prefer to keep still while I'm doing it," Eleven said mildly. "I was waiting for you to get your anger out of your system so we can actually think of a plan together. But then, that's right, you're the lone wolf that hates collaboration, what was I thinking?"  
  
"You were that git!" Nine said, ignoring the insult. "Did you ever go off your trolley when you were him?"  
  
"Once," Eleven said. "I was tempted like he was to become the master of time and space. In my case though, I snapped out of it because someone who helped me committed suicide after I defied the time lines and saved her when I shouldn't have. Apparently, this version of me didn't see the suicide and therefore, didn't snap out of it and realize that he was being a fool."  
  
"Yes, but even if he didn't witness this suicide, he should have come to his senses by now," Nine said. "Surely, deep down inside, he knows this is wrong. You know it's wrong, don't you?"  
  
"Yes," Eleven said. "But there's something I saw or…I think I saw just now."  
  
"What?"  
  
"When he was leaving, I thought I saw his eyes glow for a split second. Something along the lines of…"  
  
He was about to say the Bad Wolf's eyes before he caught himself.  
  
"Something along the lines of…" Nine prompted.  
  
"Nothing. It's something that happens in your future," Eleven said. "But the glowing eyes came from someone that had been possessed. Perhaps that's what's wrong with us."  
  
Nine considered that for a moment and then nodded.  
  
"That would make more sense to me than just him going off his trolley and staying that way," Nine said. "If he really is possessed, we have to find a way to get whatever it is out of him so he can return to normal."  
  
"And that means getting out of here," Eleven said. "Except at the moment the TARDIS seems to be listening only to him. Which must mean he programmed her to only obey him and not us."  
  
"Which means we may need the help of our companions," Nine said. "And there's one right there."  
  
"Yes, but she's strapped down and he took our screwdrivers," Eleven said.  
  
Nine let out a frustrated yell and slammed his hand against the force field.  
  
"TARDIS, let us out now!" he yelled up at the ceiling. "Whatever he's done to you, fight it!"  
  
Eleven sensed the TARDIS's struggle and conflict in his mind and he shook his head.  
  
"I think he did something to her, has her under his control and she can't break his programming," he said to Nine.  
  
"So unless, she shakes off what he did, Amy gets free or Jack and Rory come back, we're stuck here," Nine said.  
  
"Yup, looks like it," Eleven said.  
  
"Then I'm going back to pacing the floor, let me know if you think of anything," Nine said before he resumed his pacing back and forth.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 21  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	8. Teaspoon :: The Victorious Time Lord and the Battle of 9/11. by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Multi-Era](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=12)  
---  
**The Victorious Time Lord and the Battle of 9/11.** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=39257&chapid=101233) \- [13](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=39257&chapid=101233)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=39257&chapter=8) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=39257&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 21

  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
"There it is."  
  
Mickey pointed to the strange brass sphere that was suspended in mid-air. Jack and Rory came up beside him and stared at it. They continued to stare at it for a few minutes before Jack looked at Mickey.  
  
"Okay, what is it?" Jack said to him.  
  
"Dunno, I thought you could tell me," Mickey said.  
  
"Um…well…offhand I'd say it's a big brass ball, does that help?" Jack said.  
  
He shrugged when Mickey gave him a dirty.  
  
"What? I've never seen anything like it before and all I can say is it's a big brass ball. Sorry, I can't be more help."  
  
"Well, apparently this thing's been here for some time and they can't get any readings on it," Mickey said.  
  
"What'd ya mean, they can't get any readings?" Jack said.  
  
"I mean, they can't measure it's weight, mass…anything, it doesn't seem to exist."  
  
"Seems real enough to me," Rory said.  
  
"Yeah, it's right here; we can all see it, so why can't they get any readings on it?" Jack said.  
  
"Dunno, but they've been trying ever since I've been here."  
  
"And why are you here, Mickey?" Jack said. "I never thought of you as a superspy. In fact, I remember when we were fighting the Slitheen that you seemed a bit inept."  
  
"I got a bit more training since then," Mickey said.  
  
"Where?" Jack said.  
  
"Parallel universe. I've been hunting down Cybermen with Jake."  
  
"Huh? What parallel universe?" Jack said.  
  
"It's a long story, alright? Just trust me; I know what I'm doing."  
  
"Oh great, our lives are in the hands of Mickey Mouse," Jack said to Rory.  
  
Meanwhile back in the TARDIS, Nine and Eleven were still figuring out a way to escape. Eleven noticed that the sedative in Amy's drip had run out and he hoped she would wake up soon and find a way to free them before Ten did something to irreparably change the time lines.  
  
"There's got to be a way to get through to the TARDIS," Eleven said, looking up. "Come on, Old Girl, we know you're under your Doctor's control but you need to fight it. The Doctor's about to muck with time and we need to stop him before he does something we'll all regret."  
  
They heard a faint grunt and Eleven looked at Nine.  
  
"She's heard me," he said to him.  
  
"Yes, but that doesn't mean she'll be able to counteract his programming," Nine said.  
  
"Do you have to be so pessimistic?" Eleven said.  
  
"Just being realistic, sorry if that bothers you," Nine replied.  
  
"Oi!" Eleven said, pointing to the force field.  
  
They saw it thin out for a few seconds before it came back full strength.  
  
"Come on, Old Girl, fight!" Eleven said.  
  
Nine came up beside him and joined Eleven in urging the TARDIS to fight her programming. Then for a few seconds, the force field went away. Eleven sprinted out but before Nine could, the force field was back. Nine let out a curse.  
  
"Come on, TARDIS, do that again," Nine said to the ship.  
  
While Eleven waited to see if she would succeed, he checked Amy. She was still sedated but her vital signs were stable. He lightly slapped her cheeks but she didn't respond.  
  
"Come on, Pond, you have to wake up, I can't carry you," he said, running over to the side of the med bay. He started rifling through the drawers until he found what he needed. He glanced at Nine and noticed that the TARDIS was thinning out the force field but not enough for Nine to get by. It would only last a few seconds each time and then would go back to full strength.  
  
"I think you'll have to go and find out what he did to her," Nine said to his counterpart. "I think the one time she succeeded exhausted her, she's not able to do it again."  
  
"I will. Just let me inject this into Amy's vein," Eleven said, readying a syringe and filling it with a red liquid. "This will counteract the sedative and wake her up."  
  
He injected the antidote into the tubing and watched while it ran into her vein. He checked her again before he told Nine he was going to figure out what was wrong with the TARDIS. Nine sighed angrily and crossed his arms when he ran out the door.  
  
"So…what do we do?" Rory said as they stared at the sphere. "We're here to stop the Doctor, not deal with this thing."  
  
"Yes, but if this "thing" is something evil and harmful to the human race, we have to stop it as well," Jack said. "But…first things first, we have to stop the Doctor since the Doctor could get ahold of this thing, figure out what it is and use it."  
  
"Use it for what?" Mickey said.  
  
"There's something wrong with the Doctor," Rory said. "He's hellbent on rescuing Rose and changing the time lines to save her."  
  
"Rescuing Rose? Why? Is she in trouble?" Mickey said.  
  
Rory was about to answer when the door slid open and a young Indian man stepped into the room. He stopped short and took one look at Jack and Rory.  
  
"Samuel, who are they?" he said, walking towards Mickey.  
  
Jack looked at Rory, mouthed "Samuel?" and quickly looked back at the Indian man when he came up to him and studied him. Jack smiled his most charming smile, thinking he was cute and perhaps he could convince this man to go on a date.  
  
"Arthur Smith," Jack said, extending his hand. "This is Cecil Bridges. Nice to meet you, Mister…"  
  
"May I see your identification?" the man said.  
  
Jack glanced at Rory and they grabbed their ID tags and showed them to him.  
  
"You're not personnel, how did you get in here?" he said.  
  
"We're visiting," Rory said. "We were asked to come by Torchwood to examine this thing."  
  
Jack looked over his shoulder at him and gave him a pleased smile when Rory pointed to the sphere.  
  
"No worries, Rajesh, they're with me, I can vouch for them," Mickey said.  
  
"I don't know about this, Samuel, I may have to call Yvonne and…"  
  
"Rajesh," Jack said, putting his arm around him and giving him his winning smile. "Come on, no need to disturb Yvonne. We're all friends here, right?"  
  
Jack smiled at him and patted his shoulder. Rajesh glanced at him and looked at Rory who gave him another huge grin. He looked back at Jack and found himself smiling at him.  
  
"Yes, you're right; she's busy with other things. If you're with Samuel, I'm sure Yvonne has cleared you," he said.  
  
"That's what I like to hear," Jack said. "By the way, are you single?"  
  
Rory rolled his eyes when Rajesh blushed.  
  
"Um…yes, yes, I am," he said.  
  
"Buy you a drink after work? My treat."  
  
"Um…I work late," Rajesh said.  
  
"I can wait," Jack said.  
  
He grunted when Rory punched him in the back and cleared his throat.  
  
"Then again, perhaps we can get a drink some other time," Jack said. "In the meantime, we'll…take some measurements on this thing and see if we can get any readings."  
  
"Good luck with that," Rajesh said with a snort.  
  
"Gee, thanks, killjoy," Jack hissed at Rory as all of them walked over to the console on the right side of the room.  
  
"We're here to stop the Doctor, not chat up people and buy them drinks," Rory hissed back.  
  
"We can do both," Jack said.  
  
"Ssssh!"  
  
Rory and Jack looked at Mickey. His hand from in front of his chest and he was very subtly pointing off to the right. Jack looked and his eyes bulged and he and Mickey quickly looked at the console. Rory gave them a puzzled look and watched while a beautiful blonde haired woman stepped into the room.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 21  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	9. Teaspoon :: The Victorious Time Lord and the Battle of 9/11. by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Multi-Era](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=12)  
---  
**The Victorious Time Lord and the Battle of 9/11.** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=39257&chapid=101237) \- [13](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=39257&chapid=101237)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=39257&chapter=9) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=39257&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 21

  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
"Rassilon, old girl, what has he done to you?"  
  
Eleven was underneath the console, trying to undo what his predecessor had done. He was using his screwdriver to pull out some wires and reattach them in the correct spots. He shook his head.  
  
"Blast, I hope this doesn't take a long time, we don't have that much time to spare."  
  
Meanwhile, Nine was still standing in the force field. He sighed and grumbled to himself about his other self needing to hurry up. While he was doing that, he heard a groan and stepped to the front of the force field when he saw Amy beginning to wake up.  
  
"Amy," Nine said as her eyelids fluttered. "Wake up."  
  
Amy opened her eyes and looked around. When the Doctor called her, she craned her neck and looked behind her at him.  
  
"Who're you?" she said.  
  
"I'm the Doctor; your Doctor is off trying to free me. Hello."  
  
Amy looked down and noticed that she wasn't strapped down. She tried raising her body and sitting up while Nine watched and then lowered it again when she felt a bit dizzy. She tried again a moment later and this time she was able to sit up. She gritted her teeth when she pulled the IV needle out of her arm and tossed it away. She slowly slid off the table and held onto it while she tested her legs. She looked at the Ninth Doctor who was watching her intently.  
  
"How're you feeling?" he asked.  
  
"A bit dizzy but it'll pass," Amy said. "Where is the other Doctor, the one in the suit?"  
  
"Probably out wrecking havoc on the world. I would be out there stopping him but I'm trapped in here and your Doctor is trying to fix the TARDIS so she'll be able to turn the force field off."  
  
"Where's Rory?" Amy said.  
  
"No idea. I assume he's with Jack and they're in Torchwood, at least that was their plan, to infiltrate it."  
  
"I'm going to go check on the Doctor, I'll be back."  
  
"Okey dokey," Nine said cheerfully.  
  
He began to pace back and force when Amy left the room. While she walked towards the console room, Amy felt her strength returning and by the time she got there, she was walking normally and had picked up speed.  
  
"Doctor?" she said, coming into the console room. "Where are you?"  
  
"Under the console," the Doctor called to her. "Glad to see you're awake and alright."  
  
Amy looked around the console room at the coral walls and supports. She made a face.  
  
"Definitely like our TARDIS interior better," she said.  
  
"What was that?" the Doctor called.  
  
"Um…nothing," Amy said, walking over to the opening in the floor. "So, have you gotten far with repairs."  
  
"I think so. I think I just about have everything sorted out. Just a few more wires to uncross and she'll be right as rain. What about you? Has the effects of the sedative worn off?"  
  
"Yeah, I feel much better now."  
  
"Good because we'll need you. We'll need all the help we can get against my former self. Ah, that's got it, I think. Coming up!"  
  
Amy stepped back when the Doctor put his hands on the grate and pushed himself up and out of the hole.  
  
"Okay, old girl, give it your best shot, turn off the force field."  
  
There was a moment of silence and then the TARDIS grunted.  
  
"She did it, my other self is free," he said to Amy. "That's my sexy girl!" he added, patting the console.  
  
He cleared his throat when Amy gave him an odd look.  
  
"Right. Now we can get down to business," Eleven said while Amy suppressed her laughter.  
  
"Okay, where is that skinny, little git?" Nine growled as he came into the console room. "When I get my hands on him, there'll be two of you."  
  
"Easy, we don't want to make him regenerate. He still has a few things left to do in his tenth life."  
  
"Yeah? Well I had several things left to do when he decided to kidnap me."  
  
"Forgive my previous self, he has a chip on his shoulder the size of Scotland," Eleven said to Amy.  
  
"Oh? And you're thrilled that he kidnapped you?" Nine said to Eleven.  
  
"No, but I told you before I thought I saw his eyes glow for a moment. I don't think he's doing it. I think he's possessed so let's find out if that's the case before we start killing us, shall we?"  
  
"Who do you think possessed him?" Amy said, changing the subject so they wouldn't fight anymore.  
  
"Dunno," Eleven said, glancing at his counterpart, "there are many things that could have possessed him. Trick is finding what it is and removing it without harming him."  
  
"In the meantime, we need to find him and contain him before he hurts someone, especially Rose," Nine said to Amy. "At the moment, Rose is in danger because he's obsessed with taking her with him and I'm sure he'll do anything to get her to come with him and in his state, that could mean he would hurt her if she doesn't comply."  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Amy said.  
  
"Well, we could try to go inside the building but after Jack and Rory, that might look a bit suspicious," Eleven said.  
  
"Yes, but we have to try. We can't just stand here," Nine said to him.  
  
"What about taking the TARDIS inside the building?" Amy said.  
  
"Oh no, I'm keeping this TARDIS out of there," Eleven said. "They already have the other Doctor's TARDIS in there; they're not getting their hands on this one as well."  
  
"Perhaps…" Nine began.  
  
"Yes?" Eleven said.  
  
"Gas bombs. We can use sleeping gas on the people at the front desk and that will allow us to get by them without anyone being alerted we're in the building. At least it would buy us time."  
  
Eleven considered that and nodded.  
  
"It's worth a shot. We'll have to wear gas masks and perhaps bring a few more."  
  
"Yeah, you could use one on the other Doctor," Amy said.  
  
"Yes," Eleven said. "Gas bomb would be a safe way to incapacitate him and get him back here. I think we should try it and if it doesn't work…well, we can improvise."  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get to it," Nine said.  
  
Eleven beckoned to Amy and the three of them headed towards out of the room towards the laboratory.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 21  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	10. Teaspoon :: The Victorious Time Lord and the Battle of 9/11. by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Multi-Era](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=12)  
---  
**The Victorious Time Lord and the Battle of 9/11.** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=39257&chapid=101270) \- [13](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=39257&chapid=101270)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=39257&chapter=10) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=39257&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 21

  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Jack hazarded a glance back at Rose and noticed that her hair was shorter than on his Rose. He liked it, thought it made her look older. He quickly turned his head back around while Rose chatted with Rajesh. She was trying to con him with the psychic paper and he wasn't buying it. Jack looked over his shoulder and saw the fear in Rose's eyes when Rajesh started calling for someone to come and arrest her for trespassing. He and Mickey both turned at the same time and Rory followed them when he saw what they were doing. Jack smiled warmly when he saw the shock on Rose's face when she saw both him and Mickey.  
  
"Raj," Jack said, putting his arm around Rajesh's shoulder.  
  
"Rajesh, if you don't mind," Rajesh said.  
  
"Come on, she's harmless," Jack said, gesturing to Rose. "Let her stay."  
  
"She's not authorized to be here. I have to talk to Yvonne. She'll make the final decision about her. Samuel…keep an eye on her. Make sure she doesn't escape."  
  
"You got it, boss," Mickey said.  
  
Rajesh went to get his laptop while Mickey winked at Rose.  
  
"How did you get back here?" Rose said softly to him. "And you…how'd you get back?"  
  
"Back from where?" Jack said.  
  
"Satellite Five, the Gamestation, where we left you."  
  
She saw the blank look on Jack's face.  
  
"You know, Gamestation," Rose prompted when she didn't see any sign of recognition on his face.  
  
"Sorry, Blondie, I'm traveling with a different version of the Doctor, hasn't happened to me yet."  
  
"What'd ya mean?" Rose said. "What'd ya mean, different Doctor?"  
  
Jack was about to explain when Rajesh came back over and got her. He made her sit down at a table in front of a laptop. Jack, Rory and Mickey came near the desk and Jack ran over to Rajesh's side when he heard the Doctor's voice.  
  
"Let me talk to him," Jack said to Rajesh, "it's important."  
  
"Do you mind, I'm in the middle of a video conference here."  
  
"Oh, give me that," Jack said, seizing the laptop.  
  
He looked at the screen and saw the Doctor's face go from passive to shocked. He had been lounging in a chair with his feet up on the table, but he dropped them back on the floor and sat up straight when he saw Jack.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he said to Jack.  
  
"Doctor, I haven't much time. You're in danger, you and Rose are…"  
  
He gasped when Rajesh grabbed the laptop and gave Jack a dirty look as he sat it back down in front of him.  
  
"What'd ya mean, in danger?" Rose asked Jack.  
  
"Not another word," Rajesh said when Jack tried to speak to her. "Anyway, sorry Miss Hartman, this woman came in here without authorization. What do we do with her?"  
  
"She one of yours?" Yvonne said to the Doctor.  
  
The Doctor sighed and nodded.  
  
"Yes, she is. Now can you please let me speak to her and the man who was trying to give me a message?" the Doctor said to her.  
  
Yvonne was about to answer when suddenly the alarm went off. Yvonne swore and got up from the table.  
  
"What is it, what's going on?" She said, walking to one of her staff members.  
  
"Not sure, ma'am," the man said. "The alarm suddenly went off."  
  
"Well, find out why? I'm busy here!"  
  
She jerked her head towards the front door when someone in the distance yelled, "FIRE!" Yvonne pulled two guards over and pointed to the Doctor.  
  
"Secure him and the woman in a room while I go to make sure the fire hasn't damaged anything valuable. I want to continue my interrogation when I get back."  
  
The guards saluted and the Doctor rolled his eyes as he got up from the table and gestured to Jackie to follow him. Yvonne quickly leaned down in front of her laptop and ordered Rajesh to keep the woman with him and not to let him out of his sight. Once Rajesh promised he would look after her, she shut the lid on her laptop and hurried out of the room.  
  
"Now what do we do?" Jackie whispered to the Doctor as they walked out of the room.  
  
"Keep calm," he muttered in her ear. "I have my screwdriver and when we're alone, I'll get us out of the room and we'll go find Rose and Jack."  
  
Jackie tugged on his sleeve when someone came around the corner. Everyone stopped and did a double take when the Doctor was standing in front of them. The guards stared at him and then turned and looked at the Doctor between them.  
  
"What the hell?" Jackie said.  
  
"Gentlemen, good afternoon," the possessed Doctor said, walking towards the group. "Jackie, nice to see you again and you…"  
  
He smirked at the shocked look on his double's face.  
  
"You are surprised to see me," the possessed Doctor said.  
  
"What is this? What's going on?"  
  
"This is a kidnapping. Sorry, chap, I need you out of the way for the moment," the possessed Doctor said.  
  
"What for?" the Doctor said.  
  
"I must save Rose."  
  
"Yeah? Well, I'm going to do the same thing," the Doctor said.  
  
"Sorry, saving Rose is my idea," the possessed Doctor said.  
  
Before they could react, the possessed Doctor took out two small chips and put them on the side of the Doctor and Jackie's necks. Their eyes widened when their bodies froze. They watched silently while the Doctor broke the neck of the guard to their right, killing him. He turned to the guard on the left and the guard broke into a run. The possessed Doctor pulled out a small laser gun and shot him in the back. As the guard fell down dead, he put the gun back in his trouser pocket.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" the Doctor said to him while Jackie looked on in horror.  
  
"I'm helping you," the possessed Doctor said.  
  
"By killing innocent people?" the Doctor said.  
  
The possessed Doctor shrugged.  
  
"Some sacrifices must be made. Now enough out of you and Jackie, time to go to sleep and when you wake up, Rose will still be with you."  
  
He pinched a nerve in the Doctor and Jackie's neck and both of them fell to the floor, unconscious. The possessed Doctor dragged them both to a door about twenty feet away. He unlocked it, opened the door and checked inside. When he realized it was a storage cupboard, he grabbed Jackie by the hands and pulled her inside, then did the same for his counterpart. Once they were inside the room, the possessed Doctor took the Doctor's screwdriver, went outside and locked the door once he shut it.  
  
"Now for Rose," he muttered, putting the screwdrivers in his jacket pocket.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 21  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	11. Teaspoon :: The Victorious Time Lord and the Battle of 9/11. by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Multi-Era](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=12)  
---  
**The Victorious Time Lord and the Battle of 9/11.** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=39257&chapid=101291) \- [13](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=39257&chapid=101291)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=39257&chapter=11) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=39257&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 21

  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
The receptionist looked up from her paperwork when Nine, Eleven and Amy entered. She frowned in confusion when she noticed they were all wearing gas masks.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked them.  
  
"Gas leak," Eleven said.  
  
"Huh?" the receptionist said. "I wasn't informed there was a gas leak. Where is it?"  
  
"Right here," Nine said.  
  
He threw a gas grenade behind the desk and gas exploded out of it, surrounding the receptionist in seconds. They heard her cough a few times and then there was no more out of her. The two Doctors and Amy made their way through the gas to the lifts. Once they got inside, they waited for the gas to dissipate enough to where they could see each other. Nine looked at Eleven.  
  
"Where is he likely to be at?" Nine asked him.  
  
"Top floor," Eleven said.  
  
Nine pushed the top button and they waited while the lift took them up.  
  
"I hope we're not too late," Amy said while they went up.  
  
"Me neither. As much as it pains me to do it, Rose has to go to the other universe in order to preserve the time line."  
  
"Exactly how did she end up in a parallel universe in the first place?" Nine said, turning to him.  
  
"She was trying to help me pull Daleks and Cybermen inside the void when she lost her grip and nearly went into the void herself. Alternate Universe Pete Tyler intercepted her and took her across but the void closed and she was trapped there."  
  
"And you put her in harm's way? You didn't send her somewhere safe?" Nine growled.  
  
"I tried but she came back. You know how she is when she gets it into her head that she has to help me. If I kept trying to send her away, I'd waste time and damage the universe in the process. I made the decision to keep her with me and let her help me."  
  
"And you lost her," Nine snarled, his fists clenched.  
  
"Yes, I did. I'm sorry, care to join the other side now that you know the truth? I'm sure our tenth self will welcome the assistance."  
  
Nine let out a huff of angry breath and turned away from him. Eleven rolled his eyes when he heard him muttering a curse directed at him. He silently hoped the moment when he'd get to part from his younger, volatile self would come sooner than later. The lift stopped and the doors opened. Several people standing by the lift gave them shocked looks when they stepped out.  
  
"We're here about the rat problem," Eleven said to them.  
  
Nine shook his head at that and threw another gas grenade. The three of them walked past the group while they coughed and fell to the floor unconscious.  
  
"How do we know where to look?" Amy asked her Doctor.  
  
"I'm pretty sure our other self is up here at the moment so we find him first and enlist his help," Eleven said.  
  
They turned a corner and several guards saw them. Nine threw another gas bomb and they walked past the unconscious men after it went off. They were heading towards the room where Eleven originally lost Rose when they heard someone yelling for help. They paused by a locked door and Eleven used his screwdriver to open it.  
  
Ten paused halfway through calling for help when the door opened and three people wearing gas masks stared down at him and Jackie.  
  
"Um…hi," the Doctor said to them. "Are you with Torchwood? Because if you are, you have a huge problem and…oh, it's you," Ten said when Nine took off his gas mask.  
  
"What's he doing here? I thought he died when you regenerated," Jackie said.  
  
"I'm from a different time line," Nine said as he bent down. "What's wrong?"  
  
"This other version of me put chips on our necks and paralyzed us," the Doctor said.  
  
Nine turned his head and saw the chip. He pulled it off Ten's neck and moved on to Jackie while Ten moved his legs and got to his feet. By this time, Eleven and Amy had removed their masks and the Doctor studied them closely.  
  
"You can't be his traveling companions since this was my previous life so who are you?" he asked them.  
  
"I'm you. I'm the Eleventh Doctor and this is my companion, Amy."  
  
Ten looked at Eleven and his eyes drifted down to his clothes. Eleven sighed when his face scrunched up with distaste.  
  
"Yeah, I know, it's not your taste in clothes, never mind that. We need to stop your other self," he said while Jackie came up beside Ten and looked them over. Eleven quickly explained who they were and she nudged Ten.  
  
"So this is what you'll look like when you snuff it?" she said to him.  
  
Ten eyed her while Amy giggled.  
  
"Yes, Jackie, and thank you for putting it so poetically," Ten said dryly while Eleven snickered. "Now if you don't mind, we have to go and rescue Rose. My other self said something about rescuing her."  
  
"Yes, but…"  
  
Eleven trailed off when he looked at Jackie.  
  
"But, what?" Jackie said.  
  
"I think what I have to say should be said between the four of us. Jackie, you stay here and stay out of trouble," Eleven said.  
  
"No, I want to know what Rose need rescuing from," Jackie said, crossing her arms over her chest. "What have you gone and done this time?"  
  
"Jackie, we don't have time for this," Nine said.  
  
Jackie gasped when he pinched a nerve in her neck. He caught her when she fell unconscious and lowered her to the floor.  
  
" Now that she's out of the way, let's go. There's no time to lose," Eleven said to the others before they ran out of the room.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 21  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	12. Teaspoon :: The Victorious Time Lord and the Battle of 9/11. by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Multi-Era](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=12)  
---  
**The Victorious Time Lord and the Battle of 9/11.** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=39257&chapid=101299) \- [13](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=39257&chapid=101299)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=39257&chapter=12) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=39257&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 21

  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
"What's going on?" Rose said to Jack, Mickey and Rory when they heard the alarms going off.  
  
"Dunno, maybe it's the other Doctor causing trouble," Jack said.  
  
"What other Doctor, what are you talking about?" Rose said.  
  
Jack looked at Rajesh who was sitting at the table, waiting for Yvonne to tell him what was going on. He pulled Rose off to the side of the room and she and three men got in a huddle. Jack and Rory tried to explain as best they could about the two Doctors while Rose listened in disbelief.  
  
"So there's another version of my Doctor and he's evil?" Rose said when they finished.  
  
"Yeah, he's wanting to kidnap you and change the future," Rory said.  
  
"Change the future in what way?" Rose said.  
  
"Um…apparently, you're going to be separated from him today," Jack said. "You're going to the other universe and staying there."  
  
"And saving me from that is a bad thing?" Rose said.  
  
"Look, Rose, I don't know all the details but some things have to happen in order to preserve the time lines," Jack said. "This separation must be a fixed point or all these people wouldn't be trying to stop the Doctor's future self."  
  
"But what if the Doctor has a chance to get her back?" Mickey said. "What if he's coming here to prevent it because he can?"  
  
"Because this is wrong," Rory said. "We wouldn't be going to all this trouble if the Doctor was allowed to do this."  
  
"So what do we do?" Rose said.  
  
"Just don't trust your Doctor," Jack said. "Even if it's the correct version of your Doctor, don't trust him. Especially if he asks you to go with him somewhere."  
  
Rose thought for a moment and then nodded.  
  
"Okay, I will," she said.  
  
"Thank you," Jack said. "We don't want you to go either but if this is meant to be, the Doctor is overstepping his bounds and breaking the laws of time and he can't do that."  
  
Rose nodded and Jack squeezed her hand. They were about to turn back to the console when Rose suddenly saw the Doctor walk into the room. Jack and Rory got in front of Rose, protecting her in case it was the wrong Doctor. Rajesh noticed the Doctor strolling into the room and got up from the table.  
  
"Aren't you Yvonne's prisoner, the one she was interrogating?" Rajesh said, walking up to him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm the Doctor, hello," he said, extending his hand. "Interesting place. And look, the sphere, I remember this!"  
  
"It's him," Rory muttered to his friends. "It's the other Doctor."  
  
"Shouldn't you be locked up by…"  
  
Rajesh trailed off when the Doctor walked past him and looked up at the sphere. Rajesh walked up beside him.  
  
"We don't know what it is or where it came from," Rajesh said to him.  
  
"Void ship, came from the void, Daleks are inside, excuse me now," the Doctor said, turning towards Rose.  
  
"Daleks are in there?" Mickey said, looking up at it as the Doctor walked up to them.  
  
"Correctomundo, Mickety-Mick-Mickey, Daleks are in there. Four of them to be precise, the Cult of Skaro. Anyway…Rose…" he said, gazing on her. "Long time no see."  
  
"Get away from me," Rose said, backing up. "You're not my Doctor."  
  
"No, I'm not. Well, I am but I'm not, it's very complicated. But I came from the future to save you so come with me."  
  
"She's not going anywhere," Jack said, stepping in between them.  
  
"Jack, nice to see you as well. Tell me, are you still mortal because if you are, I could injure you very, very badly," the Doctor said.  
  
"Now I know you're not the Doctor, he'd never say something like that to one of his friends."  
  
"And how long have you known him, couple of months? You don't know me as well as you think you do, Harkness. Now…"  
  
He sighed when Mickey stepped up beside Jack and gave him a look of warning.  
  
"Get out of the way before I break your arms and legs off. And what about you, Geeky, care to have a go at me?" he said, looking at Rory.  
  
"This is wrong, you can't change history," Rory said.  
  
"Whatever, I had enough of that rubbish from Adelaide. Now…Rose, come with me."  
  
Jack stepped up to him and folded his arms over his chest.  
  
"Don't you go anywhere near her," he said to him.  
  
The Doctor sighed. He reached into his pocket and quickly placed paralyzer chips on Jack, Mickey and Rory's necks. He stepped past the stunned men to Rose who was backing up in fear.  
  
"No, my love," he said gently, holding his hand out to her. "Don't be afraid of me. I've come to save you from a fate worse than death. Take my hand and trust me. You still trust me, don't you?"  
  
"No, Rose, don't do it," Jack said while he fought to move his body.  
  
"Come, Rose, I won't let you be lost here, not when I can change things and take you with me."  
  
Rose looked at his outstretched hand and then looked into his eyes. She saw the loving look she knew so well and she found it hard to believe that he was evil, not when he was looking at her with such tenderness. Jack and Rory were urging her not to go with him while they and Mickey tried to move but the Doctor stepped up in front of her and gazed at her with silent adoration. Rose looked into his eyes and couldn't see any deception there. She put her hand in his and the Doctor smiled happily as he raised his other hand and put it against her cheek.  
  
"My hearts shattered on this day," he said softly. "I wanted to do anything to have you back with me and I could have done this ages ago but I was cowardly and didn't try it. But recently I realized that I have the right to control time and space and do whatever I want and that includes saving my most precious treasure."  
  
He frowned when Rose tried to back away from him.  
  
"Darling, what's wrong? Don't you want to be with me?" the Doctor said.  
  
"Mister Finch, he tried to tempt you to change the universe and fix things and Sarah Jane told you that everything has its time and everything must end," Rose said.  
  
"Sarah was wrong, some things can be changed and not everything has to end. This isn't an attempt to rewrite the universe; I'm just saving you from being sucked into the other universe and being trapped there. We'd be separated by the void forever, Rose, is that what you want?"  
  
"No, but…I don't want you mucking up things if you're not supposed to meddle with time," Rose said. "You might make things worse by doing this."  
  
"Exactly!" Jack said. "Don't do this, Rose. Get away from him."  
  
Rose gasped when the Doctor growled, spun around and hit him hard in the back of the head.  
  
"When I want your opinion, I'll ask for it!" the Doctor snarled at him. "Rose, please come with me, I can't live without you. I won't live without you anymore. Come with me now!"  
  
Rose tried to step back away from him but he followed her, holding onto her upper arms while he pleaded with her with his eyes to come with him.  
  
"There's no escape," the Doctor said when she backed up into the wall. "I won't leave here without you."  
  
"Listen to him, Rose, he's gone insane," Rory yelled out. "You have to get away from him."  
  
"Don't listen to him, Rose, he's trying to separate us, they all are. I love you more than life itself and I won't lose you. I can't lose you!"  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
The Doctor's eyes narrowed when he felt Rajesh tapping him on the shoulder while he tried to get his attention.  
  
"I'm busy," he growled as he kept his eyes on Rose.  
  
"I don't know who you are but you're a prisoner here along with her and you both need to sit down," Rajesh said.  
  
Without warning, the Doctor swung around and decked him as hard as he could. Rose gasped when Rajesh's head snapped back as he fell to the floor and slid several feet. The Doctor snorted at the unconscious Indian and turned his attention back to Rose who was now trembling.  
  
"Come," he said, his eyes telling her he wouldn't take no for an answer.  
  
"Actually, I think we should all stay right here and have a nice chat."  
  
The Doctor jerked his head around and saw Nine, Eleven, Amy and his counterpart coming standing several feet away.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 21  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	13. Teaspoon :: The Victorious Time Lord and the Battle of 9/11. by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Multi-Era](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=12)  
---  
**The Victorious Time Lord and the Battle of 9/11.** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=39257&chapid=101310) \- [13](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=39257&chapid=101310)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=39257&chapter=13) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=39257&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 21

  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Rose's heart stopped when she saw the Ninth Doctor standing with her Doctor and two strangers. She tried to go to her two Doctors but the possessed Doctor slammed his hand on her chest and gave her a menacing look.  
  
"Let her go," Ten growled at his double.  
  
"No, you want her to go to the other universe; I won't let you take her from me."  
  
"You git, you're mucking with the timelines, don't you get that?" Nine said, stepping towards him.  
  
"No, I'm fixing the timelines, there's a difference," the possessed Doctor said. "So stay back before I do something you'll regret."  
  
Eleven stepped towards him and the possessed Doctor whipped out his laser gun and aimed it at his right heart. Eleven stopped.  
  
"Who are you?" Eleven said to him.  
  
The possessed Doctor sniggered at that.  
  
"Who am I? What's wrong, regeneration make you senile this time around?" he said.  
  
"I'm speaking to the being possessing the Doctor's body. Identify yourself," Eleven said.  
  
Rose looked at the possessed Doctor with a new understanding while he pretended not to understand him.  
  
"Who are you?" Eleven said. "The Doctor wouldn't do all this. He certainly wouldn't paralyze his friends and try to force Rose to come with him. You're not in your right mind and it's because something is possessing you. I saw your eyes flash when we were prisoners in the TARDIS, now out with it! Tell me who you are?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talk…"  
  
The possessed Doctor cried out in pain when Rose seized his fingers and jerked them backwards. She wiggled out from behind him and sprinted to Nine and Ten. Both Doctors closed in around her, protecting her while Amy came around and stood in front.  
  
"Little bitch," the possessed Doctor growled at her.  
  
"Now that's something the Doctor would never say to her," Eleven said. "And I should know since I'm him. You're being controlled, Doctor, fight it!"  
  
"He's the Doctor too?" Rose said softly.  
  
Ten looked over his shoulder and smiled at her.  
  
"Seems so, I'm getting a sneak preview of my next life," he said to her.  
  
"Nothing to write home about," Nine said. "But then again, neither is the tenth life."  
  
Rose held her laughter in when Ten gave him a dirty look. Rose took a couple of steps to the Doctor's left and peeked around him to get a better look at the Eleventh Doctor. Her eyebrows raised when she liked what she saw. While Eleven kept on demanding the possessed Doctor drop the pretense and identify himself, Rose walked over to Amy's back.  
  
"Are you with him?" Rose said softly to her.  
  
Amy looked over her shoulder and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Amy Pond and that's my husband, Rory," she said, pointing to Rory. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Yeah, you too," Rose said with a smile.  
  
"Nice to know the latest and future companions are becoming bestest buddies now," Ten said to Nine.  
  
Eleven let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
"For the last time, identify yourself!" he said to the possessed Doctor.  
  
For a moment, nothing happened and then suddenly Ten's eyes began to glow and he threw back his head and a woman's laugh came from him.  
  
"Please don't let this be Cassandra again," Ten muttered while he watched.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Your worst nightmare!" the possessed Doctor said, speaking in a woman's voice.  
  
"Hey, wanna set us free so we can get away from the possessed Time Lord? Anyone?" Jack said while he, Mickey and Rory tried to break free.  
  
Amy ran over to Mickey. She ripped the chip off and ripped Rory's chip off but before she could get to Jack, the possessed Doctor raised his hand and a beam of energy came out of it and hit the Time Lord directly in the chest.  
  
"Doctor!" Amy said to Eleven as the force of the beam carried him twenty feet across the room.  
  
Eleven landed hard on the floor and gasped when the wind was knocked out of him. Amy quickly ripped the chip off Jack's neck and Jack spun around and tried to stop the possessed Doctor but he was thrown backwards by another energy beam. Another female laugh came out of the possessed Time Lord and Amy quickly sprinted to Rory's side while Nine and Ten ordered everyone to get behind them. Eleven scrambled to his feet and joined his counterparts while the possessed Doctor snickered.  
  
"Ooooh Roooose, come here, my love, and be with me," he said with the female voice. "You and I were meant to be together! Come, my darling, and I'll save you!"  
  
"Leave her alone," Ten growled.  
  
"Leave her alone," the possessed Doctor said in a snotty voice.  
  
The possessed Doctor flung a beam of energy at Ten, knocking him back into Rose. Nine gritted his teeth and tried to rush him but he was sent backwards while the possessed Doctor laughed.  
  
"Who are you?" Eleven said while Ten helped Rose to her feet.  
  
"My, my, you're nosy, aren't you? Well, if you must know, my name is Lorlana."  
  
"What species?" Nine said.  
  
Lorlana smirked.  
  
"Eternal," she said proudly.  
  
She laughed when all three Doctors stared at her in silent shock.  
  
"Can't be, the Eternals aren't evil," Eleven said.  
  
"And how much do you really know about the Eternals, Doctor?" Lorlana said. "Eternals have free will and I decided that it was much better to be bad. Lot more fun too."  
  
"What do you want with us?" Nine said.  
  
"Well, for starters, I want to destroy you so I can plunge the universe into chaos. That way I can start from scratch and make a universe I would enjoy. You, Time Lord, are a being of light, a defender of this universe, you and your so-called Children of Time. You must all die!"  
  
"But why me?" Rose said. "Why did you need to prevent me from going to the other universe?"  
  
"Because today is a turning point," Eleven said to her. "You needed to go so the Doctor could meet someone called Donna who would be vital to the safety of the universe further down the road. There are a few more people my past self needs to meet after you've gone and he wouldn't have done it if you'd been with him. If you don't go to the other universe, Rose, all universes will eventually be destroyed."  
  
Rose was stunned into silence while Nine and Ten shared a look. Ten glanced at Rose, saw how upset she was and both he and Nine took her hands, trying to give her comfort in the wake of the Earth shattering revelation. Amy and Rory gave her a sympathetic look when she tried to hide her emotions and keep calm. Rose couldn't help but be afraid. She had rarely seen the look of shock and dismay that she had seen on the Doctors' faces when Lorlana announced who she was and she figured that meant they knew who she was and that she wasn't one to be trifled with. So when ten male security guards came storming into the room, she knew enough to try to warn them to stay back. Nine let go of Rose's hand and Ten kept holding her's as everyone except Lorlana ran for cover the moment the guards raised their revolvers and started firing at Lorlana. Lorlana reached into the Doctor's pocket and took out a tiny metal ball. She pushed a button on top and threw it at the retreating group. The moment it hit the floor a force field dome covered the captives. Amy, who was at the head of the group, grunted when she hit the side and gritted her teeth when everyone else ran into her. Eleven turned and watched while Lorlana put an organic force field around the possessed Doctor's body, protecting it while the guards fired at her. Using the protection of the force field, she fired her energy beams at the guards, knocking them backwards until all of them were subdued. The captives watched in horror as the force field moved with Lorlana as she walked to the first guard, jerked his head up and broke his neck.  
  
"No, stop!" Ten said from his prison. "Run, all of you, before she does the same to you!"  
  
The other guards looked at their dead comrade and Lorlana laughed when they scrambled to their feet and run towards the door. Lorlana fired her energy beam at their backs, laughing when the guards she hit stumbled and fell before getting back up and trying to get out of the room. When she turned to her captives, the Doctors and Jack had gathered around everyone, protecting them. Lorlana laughed as she came over to the prison.  
  
"You honestly think you'll be able to protect them from me, Time Lords? You wish to match your puny strength and skills against an Eternal?"  
  
"Let them go and take us," Nine said, gesturing to Ten and Eleven.  
  
"How noble but I'd rather torment you by holding those you care about prisoner. And now that I have all of you as my prisoners, I believe the real fun can begin," she said.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 21  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	14. Teaspoon :: The Victorious Time Lord and the Battle of 9/11. by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Multi-Era](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=12)  
---  
**The Victorious Time Lord and the Battle of 9/11.** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=39257&chapid=101319) \- [13](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=39257&chapid=101319)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=39257&chapter=14) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=39257&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 21

  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
"Now…what shall we do with you?" Lorlana said to her prisoners. "I have all of Torchwood to use for your destruction and speaking of destruction…"  
  
Eleven watched, horrified, while she walked over to the sphere and gazed up at it.  
  
"Shall we open this? After all, that's one of the things that leads to Rose's entrapment, eh?" she said to them.  
  
"No, leave it alone," Eleven said.  
  
"What is it?" Ten asked him.  
  
"Void ship, it has Daleks inside, the Cult of Skaro," Eleven said.  
  
Nine and Ten shared a look.  
  
"Thought that was a myth," Nine said.  
  
"Apparently not," Ten said. "Lorlana, don't! Don't open it!"  
  
"Why not? The more, the merrier," Lorlana said. "Shouldn't we be bringing the "ghosts" over as well? Oh, and before you ask your older self, they're Cybermen."  
  
Ten groaned while Lorlana pointed to the Doctor's temple.  
  
"I have all his memories and since he's farther down the timeline than you are, I'm able to give you all sorts of spoilers. It's also handy since I'm trying to bring forth chaos and what better chaos could there be than Daleks and Cybermen invading and destroying this meaningless mud ball. So, why not get the party started?"  
  
The Doctors watched in horror as Lorlana lifted the possessed Doctor's hand to open the void ship. They waited for it to open but Lorlana just stood there, arm in the air with a frustrated look on her face. It took a moment for Eleven to realize that the possessed Doctor was trying to keep her from opening it. He ran to the side of the prison, yelling at his predecessor to fight back. He was joined by the others who also yelled for Ten to fight back. Lorlana let out a frustrated yell and they watched as the possessed Doctor's head jerked back and his mouth fell open. The possessed Doctor's eyes were opened wide in shock while a stream of pure energy left the mouth and formed into Lorlana. Once she was out, Lorlana decked Older Ten and he dropped to the floor.  
  
"No one defies me, especially not a weakling Time Lord like you," she growled at him.  
  
She threw down another force field bomb and it surrounded Older Ten as he tried to recover from her exit from his body. She gave Older Ten a disdainful look before she raised her own hand and shot a beam of energy at the void ship. Everyone watched in horror as it opened and the Cult of Skaro floated out followed by the Genesis Ark.  
  
"WE HAVE BEEN RELEASED!" Dalek Sec said when they hit the floor. "WE SHALL CONQUER THE EARTH AND EXTERMINATE THE HUMANS!"  
  
"Knock yourself out," Lorlana said. "I have to go and start the next ghost shift now and bring over the Cybermen. Have fun."  
  
Dalek Caan tried to fire on her but Lorlana stopped the energy beam with her hand. She fired a beam of her own and Dalek Caan let out a shocked yell when he was knocked against the wall.  
  
"Don't fire on me, lesser being," she said. "You may think you are the greatest beings in the universe but you are far from it and if you don't want to become atoms, you'll leave me alone. As for them…you can fire on them but for the moment, the force field will hold back your beams. Still, you can try. Ta ta."  
  
The Daleks watched while Lorana calmly walked out of the room. Then they turned their attention on the prisoners.  
  
"IDENTIFY YOURSELVES," Dalek Jast said to them.  
  
The Older Doctor snorted.  
  
"I'm the Doctor, hello," he said to them.  
  
"IT IS THE DOCTOR! EXTERMINATE!"  
  
The Older Doctor let out another snort when Jast fired his beam and it bounced harmlessly off the Older Doctor's prison. Nine rolled his eyes.  
  
"She just told you that you wouldn't be able to kill us, don't you idiots listen or are you too busy screaming exterminate to hear?" Nine said.  
  
"WE MUST FIND SOMEONE TO OPEN THE GENESIS ARK!" Jast said to Caan.  
  
"THE DOCTOR CAN OPEN IT! YOU WILL SURRENDER AND OPEN THE ARK!" Caan said, coming over to the Older Doctor's prison.  
  
The Older Doctor sighed and slapped his hand against the side of his prison to show them it was solid.  
  
"I'm trapped," the Older Doctor said to them. "Otherwise, I'd be getting out of here and getting far away from you and everyone else. So leave me alone."  
  
The Daleks stared at the prisoners, not sure what to do next now that they knew they couldn't get to them. They circled around the force fields for a moment, testing both prisons and when they got back to the Genesis Ark, they looked at one another.  
  
"WE MUST FIND A WAY TO BREAK THROUGH, THE DOCTOR MUST OPEN THE ARK," Dalek Sec said to the other members of the Cult of Skaro. "WE MUST FIND THE WOMAN. SHE WILL OPEN THE PRISON FOR US. I WILL REMAIN WITH THE GENESIS ARK, FIND THE WOMAN AND EXTERMINATE ALL OTHER LIFEFORMS."  
  
"I OBEY!" the other three said before they headed for the door.  
  
Rose watched the Daleks leave the room before she looked at the Older Doctor. He had scooted up against the wall of the prison and had brought his knees up towards his chest while he stared down at the floor. Her heart ached when she saw the world weary look on his face as if the weight of the universe was on his shoulders. Her own Doctor had his moments but she'd never seen the look of defeat and despair on his face and it scared her. She scooted to the wall closest to where he was sitting.  
  
"It's because of what happens here?" Rose said to him. "Is that why you look so weary and sad?"  
  
The Older Doctor lifted his eyes and met hers and Rose swallowed when she saw how dull and listless they looked.  
  
"What happened here was only just the beginning," he said before he looked at the floor again.  
  
Rose's heart ached at that and she could only imagine what hell he'd had to have gone through in order to get the hopeless look on his face. She felt eyes on her and looked over at Eleven who was watching her quietly. She noticed he didn't have the same look or the same dull eyes as the Older Doctor and she scooted towards him.  
  
"I can't tell you what he's been through, Rose, if that's what you're thinking," Eleven said. "You know too much already."  
  
"I know but…you're not like him, you're not all depressed."  
  
Eleven shrugged and said nothing. Rose looked over her shoulder at Nine and Ten who were watching her quietly from the other side of the prison. She turned her attention back to Eleven who was also watching her silently.  
  
"Do you remember me?" Rose said to him.  
  
Eleven was taken aback at that.  
  
"Of course I remember you," he said. "I thought you'd know enough by now to know that it's still me when I regenerate. I remember all my friends and companions."  
  
"But…did you move on with your life and forget me?" Rose said. "Is that why you're not depressed anymore, because you let go and let go of my memory?'  
  
"Rose, I…"  
  
Eleven was interrupted when they heard screams coming from outside the room. They heard the three Daleks screaming exterminate while they shot whoever they could find. Ten shook his head.  
  
"We have to find a way out of here, all of us," he said.  
  
"How?" Rory said.  
  
Ten thought for a moment before a grin spread across his face. He looked at Sec. Sec's attention was on the door and the screams and he scooted across to Rose.  
  
"You have your mobile?" he said softly to her.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Call your mum. She's free, just unconscious. I know it sounds crazy but she might be our only hope of escape."  
  
"What if she gets shot?" Rose said to him.  
  
"She's gonna get shot if she stays where she is, might as well risk it. Ring her for me."  
  
Rose nodded. She turned her back on Eleven, figuring it was best if she didn't ask too many questions or find out too much about the future. But while she dialed her mother's number, she felt his hand on her back and she paused a moment when he gently rubbed.  
  
"I never let go," he said quietly. "And never forgot."  
  
Tears sprang to Rose's eyes and she swallowed hard while Eleven continued to rub her back. Then she looked up when Nine and Jack scooted up to her and she touched both their faces while the phone rang.  
  
"YOU WILL CEASE USING THE COMMUNICATION DEVICE !" Dalek Sec said when he spotted the mobile.  
  
"Try and stop her!" Ten said as Dalek Sec came over to the prison.  
  
He smirked, sensing the Dalek's frustration at not being able to stop Rose and wishing he could see his little squid face. His eyes drifted to his counterpart in the next cell who was still staring quietly at the floor. He scooted back and stared intently at him as his mind reached out and connected to his counterpart's mind.  
  
Hear me and look at me, he thought to him.  
  
There was a moment's hesitation and the Older Doctor looked up and looked at him.  
  
I don't know what you've been through but Rose is right, you look like you've been through hell, Ten thought to him. I can understand the loss of Rose and how deeply that affected you but this is not the time to dwell on all that and wallow in self pity. We need to get out of here and in order to do that, we need everyone here working together and that includes you. Rose is with us, at least for the moment, so take comfort and strength from that and fight Lorlana before she turns this universe into a chaotic playground. Yeah?  
  
The Older Doctor nodded.  
  
Sorry, he thought to Ten. Just…lot on my mind lately.  
  
I understand but that can wait. For now, we need you here in the moment, not a million miles off in Grief Land somewhere.   
  
The Older Doctor nodded and Ten gave him a reassuring smile as he cut off telepathic communication with him. Rose sighed and ended the call.  
  
"Can't reach her," Rose said.  
  
"Keep trying," Nine said. "He's right; she's our best hope right now."  
  
Rose nodded. She tried again while everyone watched and waited and listened to the screams echoing through the building.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 21  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	15. Teaspoon :: The Victorious Time Lord and the Battle of 9/11. by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Multi-Era](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=12)  
---  
**The Victorious Time Lord and the Battle of 9/11.** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=39257&chapid=101325) \- [13](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=39257&chapid=101325)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=39257&chapter=15) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=39257&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 21

  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Jackie groaned when she slowly opened her eyes and raised her head. She looked around and noticed she was all alone. Memories of what happened to her came flooding back and she let out an angry snarl as she sat on her butt.  
  
"I'm gonna kill that man," she muttered.  
  
She stopped speaking when she heard "EXTERMINATE" followed by laser blasts and screams. She quickly got to her feet and yelped when her mobile started ringing. She pulled it out, glanced at the screen and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the call was from Rose.  
  
"Rose?" she said.  
  
"Mum, we need your help. We're trapped and we need you to come and free us," Rose said in a soft voice, keeping her eye on Sec who was over at the door listening to the chaos.  
  
Jackie winced when she heard another scream.  
  
"Rose, people are screaming now," she said.  
  
"I know, mum, Daleks are attacking people."  
  
"Those things you told me about, the pepperpot things?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"The pepperpot things you said killed without mercy?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And you want me to go out there while the merciless pepperpot things are killing people? What's wrong with the Doctor doing it?"  
  
Rose glanced at Nine and Ten who were sitting in front of her.  
  
"Um, all the Doctors are trapped with us, mum."  
  
"Rose, let me, please?" Ten said, holding out his hand.  
  
Rose handed the mobile to him.  
  
"Jackie, everyone is trapped except you…you have to be courageous and help us."  
  
"Okay, where the hell are ya? You knocked me out and left me, I haven't any idea where you are at the moment."  
  
"Um, go to the lift, go down two floors, turn left and it's the third door on the right," the Doctor said. "And be careful."  
  
"Ya think?" Jackie said.  
  
Ten sighed and glanced at Nine who rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hasn't changed a bit," Nine muttered while Ten nodded in agreement.  
  
"Just come here and try to free us," Ten said softly. "We'll try to distract the Dalek in the room so you can come and turn off our force field prisons."  
  
"Wait, there's a Dalek in the bleedin' room with ya?"  
  
"Good luck, Jackie," Ten said, ending the call before Jackie could say anything else.  
  
"Our lives are in Jackie's hands, shall we start praying?" Jack said.  
  
"If she can't get to us, Pete and Jake are here as well," Mickey said.  
  
"Oh, really?" Ten said. "Can you reach them?"  
  
"Yeah, I can ring them if Jackie can't reach us," Mickey said.  
  
"Brilliant, keep that in mind then," Ten said before he lowered his voice even more. "If one of us can get out, we can use the force field bomb and throw it on that Dalek and trap him."  
  
"Leave it to me then."  
  
They looked at the Older Doctor.  
  
"Doctor," Rose said. "Be careful, please."  
  
The Older Doctor smiled tenderly at her before he stood up.  
  
"Dalek!" he yelled at Sec.  
  
Sec swiveled his eyestalk behind him and looked at him.  
  
"I've changed my mind. I'll open the Genesis Ark if you'll let everyone else go," he said as Dalek Sec glided towards him.  
  
"YOU WILL OPEN THE ARK!" Dalek Sec said.  
  
The Older Doctor pointed to the ball holding his force field intact.  
  
"Destroy that and that sets me free," he said. "But I want my friends released and…"  
  
Before he could say any more, Sec aimed his blaster at the bomb and destroyed it. The force field collapsed and the Older Doctor stuck his hand out, testing it.  
  
"OPEN THE ARK!" Sec commanded him.  
  
"Can I say something to my friends first?" the Older Doctor said, backing up towards the other bomb.  
  
"OPEN THE ARK OR BE EXTERMINATED!"  
  
The Older Doctor reached the bomb. With lightning quick speed, he reached down, picked it up and threw it at Sec. He grinned when the force field surrounded Sec and he fired at the interior in frustration.  
  
"Guess there will be no need of Jackie now," the Older Doctor said. "Better ring her, Rose."  
  
Eleven walked up to the Older Doctor and patted him on the shoulder while Rose made a call to Jackie.  
  
"Quick thinking," he said to him.  
  
"Well, I have my moments," the Older Doctor said. "But now that the Daleks and Cybermen are loose, we'll have to recreate…"  
  
He trailed off and Eleven squeezed his shoulder when he saw the despair on his face.  
  
"Of all the days to relive, it'd have to be this one," the Older Doctor said dully.  
  
"I understand, this is painful for me as well but surely you know now that you can't change time, even if you didn't see Adelaide's suicide."  
  
The Older Doctor nodded. Eleven stepped in front of him and took him by the shoulders.  
  
"It doesn't have to be the same as before though," Eleven said to him in a hushed voice. "This time we will make Rose leave before we open the breech and she won't have to risk falling into the void. I'll work the second lever and make sure it stays locked so the Daleks and Cybermen will go into the void without any interruption. The gap closes and Rose is safe and sound in the other universe. Not only would it be less traumatizing for us but it'd be less traumatizing for the other Tenth Doctor since he wouldn't have to go through the terror of seeing Rose falling towards the void."  
  
"Good," the Older Doctor said.  
  
"And…we will make Rose stay put this time, no hopping back over the void," Eleven said.  
  
"You better believe it," the Older Doctor said.  
  
"Cheer up, Doctor. We can't change the event but that doesn't mean we can't change the circumstances surrounding the event," Eleven said, patting his shoulder. "We can rewrite history in a safe way and still keep to the timeline. By the way, do you have any more of these force field bombs on you?"  
  
The Older Doctor reached into his pocket and felt around.  
  
"Three," he said to him.  
  
"Good, I have a feeling we'll need them," Eleven said.  
  
He gave him another pat on the shoulder before he walked over to Amy and Rory. The Older Doctor smiled when Rose came up to him. His smiled widened when she hugged him.  
  
"Whatever you went through, I hope it gets better for ya," Rose said to him when she finished. "I've never seen you so depressed, even when I first met ya. I want you to be happy and I wish I could stay here with you."  
  
"I do too but you can't," the Older Doctor said. "You have to go to the other universe but…my eleventh self and I were just talking and we can change a few small things and make the transition less perilous for you. But, you have to do what we say this time and go when we tell you to go and not come back over and try to help us. Will you do that?"  
  
Rose nodded and the Doctor hugged her. Rose buried her face in his shoulder, dreading the moment she'd have to go to the other universe and leave the Doctor behind. The Doctor held her tightly, loving the feel of her body against his. He wished he could tell her what would happen in the future but he dared not risk messing up the timeline again.  
  
"Doctor?"  
  
"Hmm?" the Older Doctor said when Rose looked up at him.  
  
"I know you were possessed and you weren't the one in control of your body but what Lorlana was saying to me about how much you loved me and couldn't live without me, was that coming from your mind or did she just make that up?"  
  
The Older Doctor sighed, once again finding himself in a position where he had to admit his love for her even though he felt sure he demonstrated his love for her day in and day out.  
  
"I s'pose I wouldn't be so melodramatic and say I can't live without you. I have had to live without you the past couple of years but I care for you deeply and I always will, no matter what," he said. "You and I, we have something special and that'll never change. I'm sure my eleventh self will agree."  
  
To his relief, Rose accepted that and hugged him again. The Older Doctor kissed her cheek and Rose slid her finger down his own cheek when she stepped back. The hand lowered down past his arm and when it reached his hand, she squeezed it and the Doctor gave her a loving look. Then Rose felt hands on her shoulders and looked over her shoulder at the Eleventh Doctor. Rose gave him an odd look when he started pushing her towards the Older Doctor with his body. When she was pushed up against the Older Doctor's body, Eleven grabbed his younger self's upper arms.  
  
"There, Rose, you've realized your dream of being in a Doctor sandwich," Eleven said.  
  
Both the Older Doctor and Rose laughed. And she leaned her head back on Eleven's chest while both men gazed at her. They quickly broke apart and put their hands behind their backs when Jack came towards them with an eager look on his face and Jack eyed them while Rose chortled.  
  
"Whatever you were planning, wasn't going to happen," Eleven said.  
  
"I was planning to hug all of you but since you refused, I'm going to hug Rose," Jack said, going towards her.  
  
Rose hugged him tightly. Then Jack felt a tap on his shoulder and Rose looked up to see Nine clearing his throat.  
  
"My turn, Harkness," he said to Jack.  
  
Jack shrugged and Rose smiled as she hugged him and felt him enveloped her in his arms. While they were doing that, the Older Doctor and Eleven walked over to Sec who had finally stopped shooting at the interior of the force field and was now watching everything quietly.  
  
"What, no calling back the troops?" the Older Doctor said. "Thought you'd call in reinforcements to kill us and free you. Or are you too scared to do that?"  
  
"Judging from the screams, I'd say he's letting his friends finish the job before he calls them back here," Eleven said. "But you're right; maybe he is scared his friends will join him in captivity. For all your bravado, I've still been able to defeat you and your friends so maybe it's a wise choice not to call for help."  
  
"Not to mention that we have more force fields for them when they come back so perhaps it's best to keep silent," the Older Doctor said. "Anyway, have fun in there."  
  
Eleven stuck out his tongue at Sec and chuckled as he turned away with his younger self and walked with him back towards the group.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 21  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	16. Teaspoon :: The Victorious Time Lord and the Battle of 9/11. by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Multi-Era](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=12)  
---  
**The Victorious Time Lord and the Battle of 9/11.** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=39257&chapid=101339) \- [13](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=39257&chapid=101339)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=39257&chapter=16) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=39257&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 21

  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
"Right," Eleven said, "here's what I propose. I think we should split up into two teams. Team one goes after Lorlana and team two finds Pete, Jake and Jackie, gets Rose across the void and then sorts out the Dalek and the Cybermen if they're here. I also thing that one team should be headed by the future version of the tenth Doctor and the other by me since we're the only ones who know what happened this day and we can make sure the timeline stays intact. Doctor," he said to the Older Doctor, "which task do you want?"  
  
"Lorlana, I don't want to watch Rose go back. I already went through that once."  
  
"Fair enough. So whoever comes with me takes care of the Cybemen and Daleks. Rose and Mickey, you have to come with me obviously but everyone else choose your Doctor."  
  
Rose hugged Nine tightly and he smiled when she kissed his cheek.  
  
"Good to see ya again, I missed you so much," Rose said to him.  
  
"Well, you're still with me so I can't say the same but I'm glad you're safe and I'm glad you got to see me one more time. Take care."  
  
"You too," Rose said before she hugged him again.  
  
She squeezed his hand before letting go of him and going towards Eleven. Nine walked over to the Older Doctor while Ten walked over to Eleven. Amy walked towards Eleven and Rory was about to follow her when Jack suddenly stopped him.  
  
"Come on, let's go get Lorlana, they have enough people on his side," he said, gesturing to Eleven. "We make a good team anyway."  
  
"You be careful," Rory said to his wife as he and Jack walked over to the Older Doctor.  
  
"You too. See you back on our TARDIS," Amy said.  
  
Jack left Rory's side and walked over to Rose. Rose hugged him tightly, wished him luck and told him she was glad to see him again.  
  
"Well, I'm also still traveling with ya but I'm echoing the Ninth Doctor's sentiments. Have a good life, Rose, and know that I'll also love you and you'll always be my friend, in this universe or any other."  
  
"Same here, Jack," Rose said.  
  
She kissed his cheek and giggled when Jack playfully tousled her hair and walked back over to his team. Eleven turned to his team.  
  
"So…we have to go back upstairs, we know that's where Jackie is and I'm sure she's madder than a wet hen so we better go rescue her. As for Pete and Jake, Mickey…can you ring them and see if they're still alive?"  
  
Mickey nodded and reached into his trouser pocket for his mobile. There was a tap on Eleven's shoulder and he turned to see the Older Doctor holding out the force field bombs to him.  
  
"Take what you need," he said.  
  
"Well, better leave you two since you're going after an Eternal," he said, taking one. "Good luck."  
  
"You too. Keep Rose safe, I better not find you've killed her."  
  
"I'm insulted," Eleven said while Rose giggled. "You don't think I'd be able to protect her."  
  
"Never trust a man with a bow tie, that's all I'm saying," the Older Doctor said.  
  
"Bow ties are cool," Eleven and Amy said in unison.  
  
Eleven eyed Amy when she giggled and shrugged.  
  
"Hey, I knew you were gonna say it so I thought I'd add my voice for emphasis," she said.  
  
The Older Doctor embraced Rose.  
  
"Please be happy for me," Rose said softly while they hugged.  
  
"I'll try, but it's hard these days to be happy," he whispered back.  
  
The Older Doctor watched while Rose reached into her trouser pocket. She pulled out her TARDIS key and everyone watched while she held it in her hand and squeezed her eyes shut. The Older Doctor gave her a confused look when she did that for about thirty seconds. Then she kissed it and put it in the Older Doctor's hand.  
  
"I put a bit of my soul into this key and kissed it so you keep it and you'll have a piece of me with you," she said.  
  
The Older Doctor's eyes misted over as his hand closed over the key. He nuzzled her hair, breathed a thank you to her and kissed her scalp. They squeezed each other's hand before he walked back to his team. Rose felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Eleven holding up a key.  
  
"Lookie what I found, just appeared in my pocket," he said to her. "Thanks for the memento of you, Rose."  
  
Rose's eyes bulged out when he held it to his chest for a moment and then put it back in his pocket. She looked at the Older Doctor who chuckled and winked at her. Eleven then told his group to head out and Rose waved to the Older Doctor, Nine and Jack before she followed her team. The Older Doctor turned to his team.  
  
"Right, we have a renegade Eternal to find and stop so let's head out. Allons-y!" he said to them.  
  
When both groups stepped outside the door, they went different directions. Eleven led his group towards a lift so they could go upstairs. In the distance, they could see a few dead bodies but there hadn't been much fighting on their floor.  
  
"I found Pete," Mickey said when he ended his call and put his mobile back in his pocket. "I told him what was happening and he and Jake are going to meet us in the ghost shift room."  
  
"Good, that'll save time for us," Eleven said, looking over his shoulder. "Now all we need to do is get Jackie and start the process of cleaning up Lorlana's mess. We also need to get these magnetic clamps that will help the Doctor and myself cling to the wall when we suck the Daleks and Cybermen into the void."  
  
They found a lift. Eleven pushed the up button and they waited for it to come down. While they did, Rose was standing beside the Tenth Doctor. Suddenly, from above, an energy beam hit her in the chest and sent her flying backwards. Everyone turned around and Eleven jerked his head up to see Lorlana laughing and aiming her hand at Rose as she struggled to get to her feet.  
  
"Goodbye, bitch," Lorlana said as Rose glanced up at her fearfully.  
  
"No!" Eleven and Ten said as they ran towards Rose.  
  
Eleven reached her first and threw his arms around her, shielding her with his body while Lorlana threw a red energy bolt at them. The bolt hit them and there was a flash of light, knocking Ten off his feet just when he was a few feet from reaching them. Lorlana laughed and vanished in a flash of light leaving the others in shock when they saw Eleven and Rose. Lorlana had changed them both to stone statues. Rose's face was frozen in fear while Eleven held her, his expression both loving and comforting while he protected her.  
  
"Oh God, what do we do now?" Amy said.  
  
"We need to bring the others back here," Ten said. "We need to find a way to free them before it's too late."  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 21  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	17. Teaspoon :: The Victorious Time Lord and the Battle of 9/11. by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Multi-Era](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=12)  
---  
**The Victorious Time Lord and the Battle of 9/11.** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=39257&chapid=101342) \- [13](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=39257&chapid=101342)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=39257&chapter=17) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=39257&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 21

  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
Ten made telepathic contact with his older self and told them what happened. A few minutes later all of them were running back towards Eleven's team. They stopped and stared at the statues in horror. Nine gritted his teeth while the Older Doctor slowly walked towards the statues.  
  
"When I find that Eternal, I'm gonna wring her neck," Nine growled as he followed his older self.  
  
The Older Doctor felt to his knees before the statues. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned them while Nine came up behind him.  
  
"Not getting a reading," the Older Doctor said while everyone gathered around him and Nine. "Doesn't mean anything though, they could be in suspended animation….I hope."  
  
Ten walked over to Jack and Mickey.  
  
"I want you two to go upstairs and go get Jackie, Pete and Mickey since they're waiting."  
  
"You got it, come on, Mickey," Jack said.  
  
Mickey took one last sorrowful look at Rose before he turned and walked with his friend to the elevator. While they did that, the others gathered together in a huddle and began to strategize, trying to think of a way to bring Eleven and Rose back to life.  
  
(Meanwhile…)  
  
Eleven gasped when he saw a flash of light and he and Rose were suddenly standing inside a glass tube in the middle of a white marble room. He was still holding on to her and he kept on holding on to her when he realized that the tube was narrow and didn't leave them any room to step back or even to sit down. Eleven smacked his hand on the glass behind Rose's head and then slapped the glass on his right side.  
  
"Where are we?" Rose said.  
  
"Dunno," Eleven said, looking around. "At a guess, I'd say we're in some sort of Greek or Roman structure. The columns over there look like they would belong on the Parthenon. But since we're in the middle of a windowless room, I can only guess."  
  
"So we might be in ancient Greece or Rome, far away from everyone else."  
  
"Dunno but I'm willing to bet we're not here for a holiday," Eleven said.  
  
There was a flash several feet from them and Rose looked over her shoulder at Lorlana while Eleven glared at her. Lorlana smirked and slowly walked around the tube, inspecting her captives while they watched her warily.  
  
"Where are we?" Eleven said, turning his head when she walked around the back of the tube and came around the other side.  
  
She stopped and gazed at him calmly.  
  
"You are beyond the universe," she finally said.  
  
"The void?" Eleven said, his eyes scanning the room. "There's a large marble room in the void?"  
  
"This is the place the Eternals made their home after they fled the universe."  
  
"Ah, I see, so what would you call this world then? Coward Corners?"  
  
"Coward?" Lorlana said.  
  
"Yes. You and your fellow Eternals fled the Time War, rather than step in and help sort it out," Eleven said.  
  
"Eternals do not involve themselves in the affairs of mortals," Lorlana said.  
  
"You don't? Then why are you involving yourself in the mucking up of time?" Eleven said.  
  
"I told you, I'm different. As are you, Time Lord. You set yourself apart from your people."  
  
"Yes, okay, we're the same when you get down to it, yippee. Now, why are we here and what do you plan to do with us?"  
  
"Well, you see, I could put you on trial."  
  
"Excuse me? Trial? I've committed no crime, unlike you."  
  
"Oh but you have. You saved three people who were meant to die, thus breaking one of the laws of time and space. You could have disrupted the timeline and caused irreparable damage."  
  
"And what are you doing right this very moment?" Eleven snarled at her. "I realized my folly when Adelaide committed suicide, when are you going to realize yours?"  
  
Eleven waited for an answer but instead Lorlana was looking at Rose. Eleven looked at Rose while he wondered what his adversary had in mind for her. Then Lorlana chuckled.  
  
"I know you're wondering why I'm looking at Rose. It's because I noticed the child is listening to our conversation with a lot of interest. The poor, innocent thing, captivated by an alien and lovesick to the point she would sacrifice herself for you. You know, you might have broken another one of your arrogant people's laws when you allowed her into your hearts. I'm sure there's some law somewhere that says a Time Lord can't be in love with a lesser creature."  
  
"I believe you should send the "child" back to where she came from and quit doing the very thing you're accusing me of doing."  
  
"But you need to hear me out first," Lorlana said. "Why send her back when you can have her here with you. The Bad Wolf still sleeps within her and I could use it to make her immortal so she could be with you past her life span. Think of it, Doctor, your hearts' desire at your side through all your incarnations. You need never bid her goodbye again."  
  
"No, Doctor," Rose said to him. "Don't do this again, not after Mister Finch tried it."  
  
"Are you saying you'd rather be separated from him forever?" Lorlana asked Rose.  
  
Rose lowered her eyes while Eleven's hearts ached.  
  
"Everything has its time and everything ends," Rose said softly while Eleven hugged her tighter.  
  
Lorlana threw back her head and laughed and Eleven glared at her with silent hate.  
  
"You fool!" Lorlana sneered at Rose. "You made your way back to him and he turned right around and took you back to the other universe and left you with a clone of himself because he didn't want you anymore!"  
  
Eleven flinched when Rose jerked her head up and looked at him.  
  
"You're lying," Rose said to Lorlana.  
  
"No, my child, he's lying. He hasn't told you about that, has he? Sparing you from what he does in future, I suppose? But I possess his former self's memories and I speak the truth."  
  
Eleven gave her a sorrowful look while Rose searched his face.  
  
"I had no choice, I had to do it for both our sakes," he said, running his fingers down her cheek. "But she's lying when she said I didn't want you when I took you back."  
  
"Then why did you take her back when she found her way back to you?" Lorlana said.  
  
"Because my clone needed looking after and the only one I could entrust him to was Rose. That and I knew that my half human clone could give her what I never could and that's a life where they could grow old together. It's not your affair anyway. You have no right to judge me when you're creating chaos and killing innocent people all because you want to rule the universe. You're far worse than I am so don't start pointing out my faults. In fact, let's hear some of yours? What have you done to people you've cared about?"  
  
"I care for no one except myself."  
  
"Well, there you have it; I seem to be the better higher being then because unlike you, I do care for others. Rose helped me and healed me when I needed it most and yes, I gave my hearts to her but again, that's none of your concern. What I do with my lives is my own business. I don't need the Eternals telling me what I can and can't do."  
  
"So you would allow yourself to be put on trial rather than give your lover the gift of eternal life?"  
  
"Yes. I want a trial because I want to tell the Eternals what you've been up to and I'm pretty sure they won't approve. So go ahead and put me in the dock. I dare you!"  
  
Lorlana vanished in a flash of light and Eleven snorted. He glanced down at Rose. She had her head on his chest and was silently thinking to herself. Love swept through his mind along with guilt that he tried to bury deep inside him ever since he left her in the other universe.  
  
"Forgive me," he said softly to her.  
  
Rose looked up at him.  
  
"For what?" she said.  
  
"For any time that I hurt you in any way. I'm sorry," Eleven said.  
  
Rose put her hand on his cheek.  
  
"You haven't done anything to me," she said. "If you mean for leaving me with this clone in future, I know that you didn't do it to be cruel."  
  
"No, I didn't," Eleven said. "I've always tried to do what's best for you, even when it seemed like that wasn't the case. I care so much for you and I only want you to be happy. That's why I won't allow Lorlana to make you immortal. If she did and you couldn't die then it would be the Curse of the Time Lords in reverse. I'm not immortal, there will come a time when I die for good and if you're immortal, you would live on forever even after I'm gone. I would never let you endure a nightmare like that. I'd rather you lived out your normal life span and die an old lady than be trapped in a never-ending existence. She may have tried to tempt me with that but I wasn't taking the bait."  
  
Rose smiled, knowing that the Doctor still loved her. She didn't understand the reasons why he might have left her with a clone back in the other universe but she had no doubts he did it out of love for her. She laid her head back on his chest and closed her eyes, savoring the sound of his heartbeats, knowing she might not have much time before she was separated from him and couldn't listen to it any longer. Eleven rubbed her back and she let out a soft contented sigh, her fear draining from her, replaced by peace that she was with the man she loved and no matter what happened, she would stand at his side and face it like always.  
  
"I don't deserve you."  
  
Rose looked up when she heard Eleven murmuring to himself. He looked down at her and put his hand on her cheek.  
  
"Why do you always see the good in me and give me the benefit of the doubt even when I don't deserve it?" he said.  
  
"Because I love you with all my heart and I know what a good person you really are," Rose said simply. "I can see it, deep inside even when you can't and that's why I trust you completely with my life and why I always will trust you. You're a selfless person. You put others before you and sacrifice yourself and your happiness for them. That's why I know that when you left me in the other universe with this clone, it was because you were thinking of me. You're the most loving person I've ever known and that's why I s'pose I'm captivated by you, like she said. I love you and I always will, Doctor."  
  
She stroked his cheek when he gazed into her eyes, his own eyes wet with unshed tears. Then he began to speak in Gallifreyan and Rose smiled, listening to the musical language coming from his lips and thinking how beautiful it sounded.  
  
"Oh, my love," Eleven was saying in Gallifreyan. "I can't bear the thought of you returning to the other universe again. It tore me apart when I had to force you to go back; I won't be able to bear it a third time. If we are in the realm of the Eternals, I will beg them to fix things so you can be with me while preserving the time lines. I will move Heaven and Earth to keep you with me, beloved, and do all in my power to make it happen."  
  
He finished speaking and lost himself for a moment in Rose's eyes.  
  
"That's okay, I understand, just try not to do it again," Rose said.  
  
Eleven gave her a confused look.  
  
"Beg pardon?" he said.  
  
"What you just said in Gallifreyan. You just told me that you farted and it was a large wet one and now I have to live with the smell."  
  
She giggled when Eleven raised his eyebrow and shook with silent laughter.  
  
"Um…yeah, that's exactly what I was saying," he said.  
  
"See, thought so. I thought I smelled something foul in here. I figured you were too shy to say you let one rip in English so I thought I'd let you know I completely understood your need to pass gas."  
  
"Rose Tyler, you are odd," Eleven said while she giggled.  
  
"Seriously though, I know what you just said is something I'm not meant to hear so I was just making up my own translation for it," she said.  
  
"Well, you were way off," Eleven said while she laughed. "I was just voicing an idea to myself, not apologizing for letting one rip. Wherever do you get your ideas from, Rose, because I never would have thought of that in a mill…"  
  
He didn't finish what he was saying because he was suddenly pulled out of Rose's arms back through a hole in the tube that suddenly materialized behind him. He grunted when he hit the marble floor and got up quickly, trying to get to Rose but the hole closed back up, trapping her inside. The Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver and tried to get her out that way. He cursed when it didn't work. He slapped his hand on the glass in frustration. Then his skin paled when electricity suddenly came up from the base of the prison and Rose screamed in agony as it coursed all over her body.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 21  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	18. Teaspoon :: The Victorious Time Lord and the Battle of 9/11. by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Multi-Era](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=12)  
---  
**The Victorious Time Lord and the Battle of 9/11.** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=39257&chapid=101353) \- [13](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=39257&chapid=101353)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=39257&chapter=18) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=39257&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 21

  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
"There you are!"  
  
The Doctors looked up from examining Eleven and Rose and saw Jackie stomping towards them followed by Pete and Jake.  
  
"You left me up there in the middle of that Dalek and Cybermen firefight! I could have been killed!" she said to Ten. "How dare you knock me out and leave me up there and…"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Nine said, rising to his feet. "You see what's going on behind us? We're busy trying to fix this and we don't need you whinging at us!"  
  
Jackie looked down for the first time and her eyes bulged when she saw Rose.  
  
"Rose!" she said, dropping to her knees. "What happened?"  
  
"Lorlana turned them into statues and we can't change them back," the Older Doctor said. "Pete, does Torchwood have anything that might change them back?"  
  
"Um…" Pete glanced at Jake and they both shrugged. "Not sure, there's a lot of alien tech that need cataloguing, I'm not sure if we have something that will change them back."  
  
"What I wouldn't give to have that serum that changes stone back into flesh, the one we used when Rose and I visited Rome," Ten said to the Older Doctor.  
  
"How bad is it?" the Older Doctor asked Pete.  
  
"You mean the Daleks and Cybermen? The Cybermen are all over the Earth now and those three Daleks are killing everyone in sight."  
  
"Well, at least this time the Genesis Ark wasn't opened and we only have to deal with just the three Daleks," the Older Doctor said. "I s'pose some of us should go back up and go ahead and open the void. We'll try to find a way to get Rose back to the other universe but the destruction of Earth can't wait. Since I know what happens, I'll go and take Jack, Mickey and Jake. Amy and Rory, you stay here and help them. Jackie, you stay here with Pete and…"  
  
Amy yelled when all of the Doctors were suddenly surrounded by flashes of white light.  
  
"Oh crap!" Jack said when the three Doctors vanished before their eyes.  
  
"Stop it!" Eleven yelled as he frantically tried to break the glass of the tube.  
  
Rose was writhing and screaming in agony, trying to escape the electricity that was ravaging her body. She yelled the Doctor's name in between her screams and the Doctor felt like he would lose his mind each time she said it in a pleading way.  
  
As he was yelling at Lorlana to stop it and banging on the glass. There was a flash beside him and the other Doctors appeared. They leapt to their feet, horrified, when they saw Rose. They all ran to the glass, banging on it and using their screwdrivers to try to get to her.  
  
Then suddenly, the electricity ceased and Rose panted and gasped as she curled into a fetal position on the floor of the prison. The four Doctors watched her with anguished expressions, their hands on the glass while they tried to think of a way to get to her. Then the glass vanished and they could touch her. Four pairs of hands stroked her lovingly, soothing her, while Rose wept softly. Then the four Doctors helped each other as they raised her up and took her away from the prison. They set her on the floor and knelt down beside her. Through her pain, Rose shuddered and closed her eyes when the four Doctors caressed her and held her hands while they said soothing things to her. Rose looked up and saw four concerned faces gazing down at her.  
  
"Doc…tor," she said weakly.  
  
"Yes?" all of them said in unison.  
  
Rose laughed weakly at that and tried to sit up. The Doctors helped her sit up and hugged them while she thanked them for taking her out of the tube.  
  
"What happened? Where are we?" Nine asked.  
  
Eleven briefly explained what was happening. The Older Doctor groaned when he mentioned being put on trial for Adelaide but Nine and Ten looked at each other.  
  
"Wait, why are we on trial?" Nine said, gesturing to Ten.  
  
"Yeah, I haven't even met this Adelaide yet," Ten said. "I didn't break any law…well, not recently, anyway."  
  
"She wants to kill you," Rose said weakly.  
  
"Yes, exactly, doesn't matter if you haven't met her or not, this is a mock trial so she can convict us and have us vaporized or something like that."  
  
"Why doesn't she just kill us outright and have done with it?" Nine said.  
  
"Because she probably enjoys toying with us," the Older Doctor said.  
  
"Or if we have a trial with the other Eternals here, they won't banish her for killing us. It legitimizes everything if she can convict us," Ten added.  
  
"But what about Rose?" Nine said. "She hasn't done anything…has she?" he added, looking at Ten.  
  
"Um…not to my knowledge, nothing that would warrant her death. Unless…Rose, have you been doing things behind my back that would warrant your death?"  
  
Rose had to laugh at that and smiled as she shook her head.  
  
"Knowing Lorlana though, she'll bring up saving Pete Tyler and the reapers and say she broke a law that way," Eleven said as Rose winced at the memory.  
  
"She better not or I'll break Lorlana's neck," Nine growled. "And where is the bitch, anyway? Why are we in a Roman room?"  
  
"And where's the loo?" Rose murmured.  
  
The four Doctors glanced at her, thinking she was serious until they saw her giggling at that.  
  
"Rose, stop that, you're gonna make my ninth self crack a smile," Eleven said, slapping her knee playfully.  
  
"Hardy har har," Nine said.  
  
Rose leaned back into Ten and tried to recover from her torment. She heard Eleven speak to the others in Gallifreyan and glanced around. She saw them nod at what he was saying and then the Older Doctor grabbed Eleven's arm and said something to him in Gallifreyan.  
  
"Wait," the Older Doctor said in Gallifreyan. "If you do this, then you'll be doing what I did when I tried to save Adelaide. Rose has to go back to preserve the timeline."  
  
"But what if the Eternals can alter the timeline to where everything still happens but happens with Rose still here?" Eleven replied in Gallifreyan. "I'm not trying to play God like I did with Adelaide; I'm simply saying that we should ask the Eternals for their help. Rassilon knows, we've saved the universe enough times that they can grant us this one simple request. If they'll do that, I can give your other self my memories so he knows where to go to find Martha and Donna. Why can't Rose travel with them as a second companion? As far as I know, she spends her time at Torchwood during the time she leaves and the time she comes back and she's coming back anyway. You could prepare her and Mickey and Jackie for the moment Davros comes back."  
  
"Davros comes back?" Ten said in Gallifreyan. "How? He died in the Time War."  
  
"I'd rather show you my memories, it saves time and I don't feel like going into it. Needless to say…"  
  
"Boy, you lot must really be farting up a storm," Rose finally said.  
  
Everyone except Eleven gave her confused looks.  
  
"It's a joke," Eleven said to them while she giggled. "I said something earlier in Gallifreyan and little Miss Translator thought I was apologizing to her for farting in the tube and stinking up the place so now she's assuming we all farted."  
  
"Yup," Rose said.  
  
The Doctors gazed at her for a moment while Rose giggled.  
  
"You know," Ten said in Gallifreyan. "I hear lobotomies work wonders for crazy people. Maybe we should shove an ice pick through Rose's skull?"  
  
"Oi, I just heard my name, what are you saying about me?" Rose said to Ten.  
  
"Ice pick wouldn't do it," Nine said in Gallifreyan. "I suggest a garden rake, three holes instead of one, that way we can make sure Rose doesn't run her gob."  
  
"And I heard my name again," Rose said to Nine, "you lot quit discussing me."  
  
"We have to use an alternate name for her," the Older Doctor said in Galilfreyan, "she's cottoning on that we're discussing her."  
  
"How about Pigfart?" Eleven said in Gallifreyan.  
  
"Wait, did you just say pigfart?" Rose said to Eleven. "Are you calling me names?"  
  
"Pigfart will do nicely," Ten said in Gallifreyan. "So…about Pigfart's lobotomy, I like the garden rake idea myself. But we'd have to tie Pigfart down on the table to do it."  
  
"If you don't stop calling me Pigfart, I'm gonna murder ya," Rose said to the Doctors.  
  
She giggled when the four Doctors stared at each other.  
  
"She's a bright spark," Ten said in Gallifreyan. "We may have to dig deeper to render her insensible."  
  
"I know!" Eleven said in Gallifreyan, "we'll cut her head open like they did in Hannibal and scoop out bits of her brain and then fry them up and make her eat them."  
  
"Hannibal?" Rose said. "Now what are you talking about? So far, I've heard my name, Pigfart and Hannibal. What the hell are you saying to each other?"  
  
The four Doctors chuckled and Eleven patted her knee.  
  
"Learn Gallifreyan, you never know when you might need it," he said in English.  
  
"Teach me and I will," Rose said.  
  
"I-eeee, wouldn't, never know when you might have to keep things from Pigfart here," Ten said.  
  
"I knew it!" Rose said while the Doctor sniggered. "You are such an arse sometimes, Doctor…all of you. I can see why my mum feels the need to slap…"  
  
She trailed off and all laughter stopped when there was an enormous flash behind them and Lorlana appeared with ten other male and female Eternals.  
  
"Gee, I have a feeling that our trial is about to begin," the Older Doctor said.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 21  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	19. Teaspoon :: The Victorious Time Lord and the Battle of 9/11. by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Multi-Era](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=12)  
---  
**The Victorious Time Lord and the Battle of 9/11.** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=39257&chapid=101367) \- [13](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=39257&chapid=101367)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=39257&chapter=19) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=39257&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 21

  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
While the Doctors and Rose were waiting for the trial to begin, there were two enormous flashes of light and a long wooden table appeared in front of them with five chairs. Another even longer table appeared on the other side of the room and the Eternals sat down. The Doctors looked at each other and they and Rose headed to the table.  
  
"Sit in order of your ages," a young woman on the Eternal's side said.  
  
She had a young face, flowing blonde hair and blue eyes and looked like she was in her early twenties. The other Eternals sat on either side of her with Lorlana sitting on the end on the far right. The Doctors sat down, youngest to oldest. They asked Rose to sit in the middle chair so she would have two Doctors on either side of her. She sat down between the two Tenth Doctors with the Older Doctor on her left and Ten on her right. Nine was to the right of Ten and Eleven was to the left of the Older Doctor. Rose glanced at the Older Doctor who was taking his glasses out of his jacket pocket. He put them on and slowly turned his head, staring at her with wide eyes.  
  
"Are you trying to make them think you're smarter?" Rose said.  
  
"I don't have to try, I am smarter," the Older Doctor said.  
  
She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned her head. Ten waggled his eyebrows as he peered at her out of his glasses.  
  
"I can be smart as well," he said.  
  
"Oh, God, I'm dreading my regeneration," Nine said as his head fell into his hands.  
  
"Damn, I need my fez," Eleven grumbled. "Ah well, bow ties are cooler than brainy specs."  
  
Rose glanced at the Older Doctor. The Older Doctor felt her eyes on him and turned his head, gazing at her with wide eyes.  
  
"You look older," Rose said.  
  
"I am older," the Older Doctor said.  
  
"Yeah, but…you look a bit different. Oh wait, you have your hair cut shorter than my Doctor," Rose said, running her finger down the back of his head.  
  
"Well, you see, my hair is perfect unlike Sergeant Slaughter over there and Floppy Doodle Doo to my left."  
  
Ten chuckled while Nine and Eleven gave the Older Doctor dirty looks. The Older Doctor ignored the scathing looks.  
  
"You see, instead of both extremes, I have a happy medium right here," he said, tapping the side of his hair. "Not too short, not too long, just right."  
  
"I agree," Ten said.  
  
"I am not Floppy Doodle Doo, thank you," Eleven said to the Older Doctor while he sniggered.  
  
"Please be silent," the blonde haired Eternal said to them. "We call this tribunal to order. I am Saphira, the head of this tribunal. We are assembled here to try you for breaking the laws of time and space."  
  
"Excuse me, but are we also here to try her?" Eleven said, pointing to Lorlana.  
  
The other Eternals looked at Lorlana. Lorlana feigned confusion.  
  
"I have no idea what he's talking about," she said.  
  
Eleven stood up.  
  
"I'm talking about the fact that she has possessed this man," he said, pointing to the Older Doctor, "in order to kidnap her," he pointed to Rose, "and cause disruption to a fixed event on the timeline. Not to mention caused the death of several innocent people, kidnapped me and Rose and tortured Rose in that cell over there. If there is a trial, she should be at this table with us."  
  
"Lorlana is beyond reproach," Saphira said.  
  
The Doctors stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"Excuse me, but do you even know this woman?" Eleven said, pointing to Lorlana. "Because if she's beyond reproach, I'd hate to see what you'd consider a dirty reprobate Eternal."  
  
"She's causing havoc on Earth," Rose protested, pointing to Lorlana. "She tried to mess up the timeline and tried to kill the Doctor, she's not beyond reproach. She's evil."  
  
"The human child has obviously been coached on what to say by the Doctor," Lorlana said to her fellow Eternals.  
  
"Yes, that's right," Nine said. "Rose has been brainwashed and she's nothing more than a mindless puppet that we control, makes as much sense to me as that bitch over there being beyond reproach."  
  
"You will curb your tongue during this tribunal," Saphira said. "We will hear evidence of the Doctor contravening the laws of time and then you will have a chance for a rebuttal."  
  
"You mean we get to defend ourselves before you toss us into the disintegrator?" Eleven said. "Gee, that's big of you."  
  
"Now, I believe Councilor Lorlana has the floor," Saphira said.  
  
Lorlana smirked at the Doctors and Rose before rising from her seat. There was a flash and a large round two sided mirror appeared in between the two tables. Everyone watched while the Older Doctor's memory of Adelaide and Mars played on both sides of the mirror.  
  
"This was a research team on Mars," Lorlana said while the images played out. "They were destined to die on Mars and it was a fixed event. However, the Doctor showed up and…"  
  
"They watched the Older Doctor as he decided to save the survivors. The Older Doctor flinched when he saw himself telling Adelaide that the laws of time and space were his to control."  
  
"Have a big ego, do you?" Nine said to the Older Doctor. "Get a slightly swelled head?"  
  
The Older Doctor glared at him.  
  
"Um…excuse me, table of Eternals, this has nothing to do with me, this hasn't happened to me yet," Ten yelled.  
  
"Or me!" Nine said. "So neither me nor him can be charged with this."  
  
The Eternals ignored him. Everyone watched the Older Doctor declaring himself Time Lord Victorious. Rose was stunned while she watched. She had never seen the Doctor act so arrogant or heartless before and it scared her. It ended with the Older Doctor going inside the TARDIS and the mirror became clear again.  
  
"The woman Adelaide committed suicide shortly after the Doctor went inside the TARDIS, however the other two humans lived which is in direct violation of what was supposed to happen."  
  
"Maybe Death will find them and kill them, isn't that what happens in those Final Destination films?" Eleven muttered to the others.  
  
"Care to explain your actions, Doctor?" Saphira said to them.  
  
"I wasn't involved," Nine said.  
  
"Nor I," Ten said.  
  
They both turned their heads and gave pointed looks to the Older Doctor and Eleven. The Older Doctor glanced at his older counterpart.  
  
"Should I or you take this?" he said to Eleven.  
  
Eleven held up his hand and rose from his seat. He cleared his throat while everyone watched him.  
  
"Obviously, I did do wrong when I took them from Mars to Earth," he said. "I do not pretend that what I did was right, however I would like you to hear my reasons for doing it."  
  
"Go on," Saphira said.  
  
"Thank you," Eleven said. "As I said, I don't condone what I did or say it was right but please understand, I meant no harm when I did it."  
  
"But you defied the laws of time and space and interfered with a fixed event," Saphira said.  
  
"Yes, but I did what I did because I was trying to be merciful and…because, frankly, I'm tired of watching people die in front of me, especially when I felt I could step in and do something. I have lost so much, especially since the Time War and I finally snapped and had a momentary lapse of sanity. However, I did stay long enough to see what Adelaide had done and that brought me back to my senses. I thought that with the Time Lords gone, I was free to do what I liked but I see now that I was under duress and as I said, I momentarily snapped and did something I shouldn't have done. But I can assure you mucking with the timeline hasn't happened since that day, nor will it happen again. That is all I have to say."  
  
Eleven sat back down. Rose watched him while he folded his hands in front of him and waited. She looked at the Older Doctor and remembered how forlorn he looked and she suddenly understood why. She took the Older Doctor's hand and squeezed it. He looked at her and smiled tenderly when he saw the sympathetic look on her face and mouthed "Thank you," to her.  
  
"This is all well and good but as I said, I have nothing to do with this Adelaide and he doesn't either," Nine said, gesturing to Ten. "We weren't there so we can't be tried for this."  
  
"However, you did fight in the Time War," Lorlana said.  
  
"Yeah, funny how you lot didn't," Nine said sarcastically.  
  
"But you committed genocide during that war which is another violation of the laws of time and space," Lorlana said.  
  
"I did a lot of things I didn't want to do because I had to do what I had to in order to stay alive," Nine said. "Unlike you lot, I stayed and fought. Lots of bad things happen during wars, that's why wars are bad. And I wasn't the only one who committed genocide. The Daleks did more than their fair share, in fact, much more than I did so don't try to pin this one on me. Now…why don't we discuss Lorlana and what she's been doing lately?"  
  
"Wait."  
  
The Eternals looked over at one woman near the end of the table. She looked elderly with long white hair that cascaded down her back. She was holding up her hand and then used it to point to Rose.  
  
"Her," the woman said.  
  
"She has nothing to do with this," Ten snarled at them. "Leave her alone."  
  
"What about her, Mirabella?" Saphira said, ignore the Doctors' anger.  
  
Mirabella rose from the table and walked over to Rose. Rose gave her a wary look when she stopped at the table and stood directly across from her, staring at her intently.  
  
"She has nothing to do with this," the Older Doctor said.  
  
"Do you sense it, my fellow Eternals," Mirabella said. "This human carries a goddess within her."  
  
"Blast," Eleven muttered while Nine gave Mirabella a confused look.  
  
"Goddess?" Nine said, looking at his fellow Doctors. "What goddess?"  
  
"Bad Wolf," Rose muttered.  
  
"You mean that word that's been showing up all over time and space?" Nine said. "It's the name of a goddess?"  
  
"I…s'pose, I didn't think that thing was still inside me."  
  
"How is it that a goddess came to be inside you, child?" Mirabella said.  
  
"I don't know, do I?" Rose said. "It just happened when I tried to save the Doctor."  
  
"Which Doctor?" Nine said.  
  
"You," Rose said. "I…"  
  
She trailed off and didn't say anything further.  
  
"Yes?" Mirabella said to her. "Go on."  
  
"That's just it, she can't," Ten said. "She's trying not to say what happens because she knows that she shouldn't be telling him future events. Which is why you lot need to stop since you're endangering the timeline by letting everyone know what's coming up."  
  
"We will erase all memory of this trial from your minds if you are found innocent," Mirabella said. "I wish to speak to the entity known as Bad Wolf."  
  
The Doctors gasped when she put her hand on Rose's head and energy poured into her. Rose stiffened and the Doctors looked on in horror when Rose's eyes began to shine with a golden glow.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 21  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	20. Teaspoon :: The Victorious Time Lord and the Battle of 9/11. by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Multi-Era](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=12)  
---  
**The Victorious Time Lord and the Battle of 9/11.** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=39257&chapid=101378) \- [13](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=39257&chapid=101378)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=39257&chapter=20) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=39257&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 21

  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
"No, stop!" Ten said to Mirabella, "you'll burn her mind if you awaken the Bad Wolf."  
  
"I know what I'm doing," Mirabella said calmly.  
  
The Doctors leaned up and looked at Rose when she took her hand away. Her eyes were glowing with a golden light and there was a golden glow all over her body.  
  
"No, stop this, please," the Older Doctor said desperately, "you're killing her!"  
  
"Rose is safe, my Doctor," the Bad Wolf said in an otherworldly voice. "The energy from the TARDIS was what was killing her. I am a part of her and always have been."  
  
"Show yourself, goddess," Mirabella said. "Come out of the human child and show us your true form."  
  
Ten and the Older Doctor gasped when Rose threw her head back and her mouth dropped open. They held her arms while she shook violently for a moment. Then a golden stream of energy poured out of her mouth. The energy gathered into a ball of golden light above Rose. Once all the energy was out, Rose gasped and the glow faded and she returned to normal. Rose blinked in shock as the ball hovered over her head for a moment. Then it glided over to the other side of the table, floated down and began to change shape into a golden wolf.  
  
"That was inside Rose?" Nine said. "How'd that get inside her?"  
  
"It said it's been inside her from the beginning," Ten said to him while the Older Doctor held onto Rose's arm and rubbed her back. They all watched as the wolf then morphed into a humanoid form. The woman resembled Rose except her blonde hair went almost to her buttocks. The eyes had the same golden glow to them but the glow on her body faded and she resembled a more ethereal version of Rose as she stood in front of Mirabella.  
  
"Why have you summoned me?" Bad Wolf said to her.  
  
"Why are you inhabiting this human?" Mirabella said, pointing to Rose.  
  
"I am her protector. I have been with her all her life. I am her guardian and I also guard the Doctor."  
  
"She does?" Nine said to the other Doctors.  
  
"Why are you putting my Doctor on trial?" Bad Wolf said.  
  
"Because he's being accused of contravening the laws of time and space," Saphira said.  
  
"Perhaps you should listen more closely to my Doctor and my Rose," Bad Wolf said. "They speak the truth when they said that one of your own has been doing the same thing."  
  
Bad Wolf pointed to Lorlana and she leapt up from her seat.  
  
"This being lies," Lorlana said.  
  
"Funny how everyone seems to lie except you," Eleven said. "You seem to be the only being in the universe that's beyond reproach."  
  
Lorlana flashed some more memories onto the mirror before she walked up beside Mirabella. The Doctors groaned when they watched Rose saving her father and the attack of the reapers. Mirabella watched with interest and then looked at the Bad Wolf.  
  
"This child has also meddled with established events?" she said to the Bad Wolf.  
  
"She didn't know what she was doing, it was an accident," Nine yelled as he got to his feet. "She saved her father without knowing what the consequences would be. She helped set things right so don't start accusing her of defying the laws of time and space."  
  
"If you were there, why didn't you stop her from doing this?" Mirabella said to Bad Wolf as she pointed at the screen.  
  
"I do not interfere unless absolutely necessary. Rose has free will and like all beings, she must make mistakes and learn from them. As my Doctor stated, the situation was resolved and the timeline restored."  
  
"What about this then?" Lorlana said.  
  
The images on the mirror shifted to the Bad Wolf destroying the Daleks on the Gamestation. Ten, the Older Doctor and Eleven shared a look and then looked at Nine who was watching the scene in silent shock.  
  
"You seemed to interfere here," Lorlana said to the Bad Wolf. "And in the process allowed this child to commit genocide. Explain yourself?"  
  
"You allowed Rose to commit genocide?" Nine said to Bad Wolf, horrified beyond belief. "And you claim to be her protector?"  
  
"Rose was not in control," Bad Wolf said, gesturing to the mirror, "I merged with her, asserted my dominance over her and I did it. And unlike Rose, I cannot be held accountable for the laws of mortals. I erased Rose's memory before I went to sleep. She didn't know what she did from then on. She learned what happened from what the Doctor told her."  
  
"I thought you didn't interfere," Lorlana said.  
  
"I interfere when I deem it necessary. To be truthful, I woke up when the TARDIS energy entered Rose's body and I decided to save the Doctor because he must live in order to fight against the evil and darkness that exists in the universe."  
  
"How did Rose get the energy inside her in the first place?" Nine said. "Rose, what did you do?"  
  
The Older Doctor noticed Rose's hesitation at answering him and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You might as well tell him, Rose," he said to her. "It's admirable that you're trying to keep the information from him but everyone else is running their gobs and showing him the future so you might as well tell him what he wants to know."  
  
"You sent me back to my time with the TARDIS so I'd be safe and the Daleks couldn't get the TARDIS and use it," Rose said. "We were 200,000 years in future but I wasn't content to just sit there and do nothing. You taught me to fight and do whatever it takes to fight evil and I wasn't willing to let you sit there and be killed. I remembered what happened to Margaret when she looked into the heart of the TARDIS and I thought I could open it and use the TARDIS to get back to you. I couldn't open it so mum rang a friend and got a tow truck and we were able to pry open the console but when it happened I was standing there and the energy flowed into me and…that's the last I remember until I woke up with you on the TARDIS. You took the energy out of me and put it back in the TARDIS but it killed you. You regenerated into him because of me," Rose said, pointing to Ten.  
  
"You endangered yourself to save me?" Nine said angrily.  
  
"Yes, because I love you," Rose said. "I wasn't going to let you die. I shouldn't have opened the heart of the TARDIS but I was desperate to get back to you and that seemed like the only option. I'm sorry."  
  
"And you allowed this?" Nine said to Bad Wolf.  
  
"Yes. Because I just told you that you are important to the universe and I used her body to save your life. Do not get angry at her, this was another fixed event and it was your time to go."  
  
"What about Jack, was that you as well?" Eleven asked her.  
  
"Jack? Jack's a part of this?"  
  
"Um…" Rose said. "Jack was there with you, helping you out but I don't remember what happened to him. You left him behind though when we left."  
  
Nine looked at Ten.  
  
"Do you know what happened?" he said to him.  
  
"Jack was killed by the Daleks but the Bad Wolf resurrected him. But she couldn't control it and instead of just bringing him back, she made him immortal. He can be killed but he can't stay dead."  
  
Nine was horrified. He looked to the Bad Wolf for an explanation.  
  
"That wasn't me. Rose managed to assert herself at that point. She saw through me what happened to Jack and resurrected him out of love for him. She then lost control and wouldn't let go of the power. You took it out of her before she did anything further. However, I managed to protect her from dying but I couldn't save you. The energy killed you."  
  
"Jack's immortal?" Rose said to Ten. "I made him immortal?"  
  
"Not intentionally," Ten said. "You did it out of love, like she said. You had good intentions, you just couldn't control the enormous power you'd been given. I left him behind because he's an oddity now and I'm uncomfortable being around him because he shouldn't exist as an immortal being. But I don't blame you and I'm willing to bet Jack doesn't either."  
  
"He doesn't," the Older Doctor said, "he found me later after working for Torchwood and traveled to the year 100 trillion with me and Martha, a future companion. I told him what happened and he's not angry. In fact, he knew about this day and was upset because after Rose went to the other universe, they listed her as dead since they couldn't find her. Jack thought she was dead until I told him what happened to her so he's not angry, no."  
  
Nine was now listening to all this silently, horrified but also fascinated by what he was hearing. Rose was in shock over what happened to Jack and realizing that she was responsible for it. Now she realized why the Eternals were so concerned over convicting the Doctor of messing with the timelines.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said to Mirabella. "I was only trying to help the Doctor when I committed genocide and I was trying to save my father when I brought the reapers to Earth."  
  
"You didn't commit genocide, Rose," the Older Doctor said.  
  
Everyone looked at him.  
  
"The Daleks survived, there are four of them roaming around Torchwood right now not to mention millions imprisoned in the Genesis Ark. It isn't genocide when some of the species survived," he said. "And I keep on fighting them after that."  
  
"And I get to have a go at them during World War 2," Eleven said. "So I agree, Rose didn't commit genocide."  
  
"Attempted genocide then," Lorlana said.  
  
The Older Doctor arose and came around the table. Lorlana stepped back when he came up to her, his brown eyes boring into her.  
  
"You're just bound and determined to kill us, aren't you?" he said to her. "Has it ever occurred to you, Eternals, just why she's pushing for our execution? Perhaps we should look at her memories next."  
  
"No, this isn't about me, you're on trial here. I think we've seen enough and I move for execution," Lorlana said.  
  
She backed away when both the Older Doctor and Bad Wolf came near her.  
  
"Sit down," Saphira said to the Older Doctor.  
  
"No, I'm tired of this mockery of justice. She's doing this to get rid of us, that's why she won't let us see her memories. She's the real criminal here, not us. Bad Wolf, show them her memories."  
  
"As you wish, my Doctor," Bad Wolf said.  
  
Lorlana tried to run but the Bad Wolf trapped her in a ball of energy. Lorlana let out a frustrated yell when the Bad Wolf scanned her mind and put it on the mirror for everyone to see. The Eternals watched in silent shock when they saw her possess the Older Doctor and took him out of his time stream to kidnap the other Doctors.  
  
"Don't you lot think it's a little odd that there's two of my life in this room," the Older Doctor said, pointing to Ten. "Didn't you think to question why I'm here and so is he? It's because she pulled me out of my time stream, isn't that forbidden as well? Especially since she made me go back along my timeline and start messing things up, another forbidden thing, I might add."  
  
"This cannot be," Mirabella said while she watched Lorlana open the sphere and let the Daleks out. "There must be some mistake."  
  
"There is, she's tampering with my memories," Lorlana said, pointing to Bad Wolf.  
  
"But that Doctor is right," a young male Eternal said, pointing to the Older Doctor, "he is proof that these images are true. He was pulled out of his time stream; why else would he be here."  
  
"At last!" the Older Doctor said, "someone who gets it! Thank you!"  
  
Saphira got up and walked over to Lorlana who was still trapped in the energy ball. She paused when the image of Rose being tortured in the tube came on. She watched the Doctors desperately trying to free her before she looked at the trapped Eternal.  
  
"You tortured this human without provocation, explain yourself and the actions we have seen here," Saphira said, pointing to the mirror.  
  
The Older Doctor whistled as he strolled back to his seat. When he passed by Rose, he leaned down and put his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"I believe payback is cooooming noooooow," he said in a singsong voice.  
  
Rose giggled when he ruffled her hair before sitting back down.  
  
"Well…" Saphira said when Lorlana didn't answer. "Explain why you are doing what you accuse others of doing?"  
  
"Because I have that right," Lorlana said.  
  
"Funny, I thought the same way and I'm on trial for it," the Older Doctor said.  
  
"Yes but you see," Eleven said, leaning into him. "She's an Eternal while we're nothing but peon, rubbish Time Lords."  
  
"Ah, is that how it works?" the Older Doctor said.  
  
"That's how it works, my friend," Eleven said while Rose giggled.  
  
"Brilliant, cuppa?" the Older Doctor said.  
  
"Love one; shall we blow this pop stand, as they say?"  
  
"I'm with you. Can I take Pigfarts with me?"  
  
"Take Pigfarts to Hell and back for all I care, let's go get a cuppa," Eleven said.  
  
"Come, Pigfarts, I'm thirsty and I need you to hold the cup while I sip," the Older Doctor said to her.  
  
"Ahem, Pigfarts isn't going anywhere, she belongs with me," Ten said, leaning up and looking at him.  
  
"Really? Arm wrestle you for her," the Older Doctor said.  
  
Rose laughed and Nine shook his head when Ten thought that over.  
  
"Nah, not in the mood," Ten said, sitting back down. "I wanna hear what Lorlana has to say."  
  
"Yeah, me too, I wanna hear her lame excuse for why we're here," the Older Doctor said.  
  
"Fine. I'll see you after I've had a cuppa," Eleven said, getting up. "Come, Pigfart!"  
  
Rose was about to tell them to stop calling her Pigfart when she jerked her head around the moment she heard Lorlana scream. Saphira was shooting electricity from her hand at Lorlana's body.  
  
"Hmm," the Older Doctor said, leaning into Rose, "payback has commenced, me thinks. That'll learn her not to mess with Eternals, huh?"  
  
"Yup," Rose said.  
  
The Older Doctor glanced at her and leaned into her ear.  
  
"A-eeee handful of electricity makes the torture go down," he sang to her. "The torture go down-own, torture go down, a handful of electricity makes the torture go down in a most distressing waay-eeee."  
  
Rose bit her lip and the Older Doctor kissed her cheek before leaning back up.  
  
"Mercy, Saphira, please! I didn't do it!" Lorlana yelled.  
  
"I believe you did. I don't think this Bad Wolf would have any reason to lie. I asked you to explain the memories and the fact that there are two of the Doctor's tenth life present, yet you gave us only silence. I believe you are silent because you are guilty and I intend to see that you are punished, along with any who may be helping you. Bad Wolf, put her in the prison," she said, pointing to the tube.  
  
"As you wish," Bad Wolf said before guiding the ball over to the metal base.  
  
Once she was in position, she dropped the energy ball and turned the tube back on from where she was standing. Saphira nodded and turned to the accused.  
  
"Even though all of you have bent the rules of time and space at some point, I will take into consideration the fact that you are saving and protecting the universe. I vote that they go free. Are there any objections?"  
  
The Doctors grinned when no one except Lorlana objected. Saphira yelled at her to be silent before turning to the accused.  
  
"I hereby exonerate you of your crimes. You are all free to go," she said.  
  
The Doctors let out a whoop and high fived each other while Rose breathed out a sigh of relief and relaxed.  
  
"Brothers and Sisters," Saphira said, turning to the Eternals at the table. "We must now fix what our fellow Eternal has damaged and restore the timelines to normal."  
  
"Wait, please," Eleven said, walking around the table towards her, "I wish to make a request."  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 21  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	21. Teaspoon :: The Victorious Time Lord and the Battle of 9/11. by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Multi-Era](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=12)  
---  
**The Victorious Time Lord and the Battle of 9/11.** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=39257&chapid=101388) \- [13](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=39257&chapid=101388)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=39257&chapter=21) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=39257&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 21

  
  
Chapter Twenty One  
  
"Yes?" Saphira said to Eleven when he walked over to her.  
  
"I have a request before you sort everything out," Eleven said. "I want Rose to be spared from going to the other universe and allowed to continue traveling with my past self."  
  
"For what reason?" Saphira said. "You have just been on trial for changing the timeline and you have watched while Lorlana was convicted of the same thing. You see how dangerous it is to alter time?"  
  
"Yes, but you can fix it so Rose doesn't have to go to Torchwood at all. The only reason all this happened was because the Daleks came through in their void ship. That allowed the Cybermen to cross over and that started a chain reaction that led Rose and her family to land up stuck in the other universe. Make sure that the Cult of Skaro doesn't cross over into our universe and let Rose and her family stay here."  
  
"I need a good reason since that would be a huge rewriting of time," Saphira said.  
  
"I'll give you a very good reason. We need her," Eleven said. "Losing her was one of the events that led up to my previous self trying to bypass the laws of time. I was devastated when she was lost to me and that led me to spiral downward until I no longer cared if I lived or died. Rose healed him and helped him recover from the Time War," he added, pointing to Nine. "That's why we fell in love with her."  
  
Rose's heart raced when she heard the Doctor openly admitting his love for her. She, Nine and Ten came around the table while the Other Doctor came up beside Eleven. Saphira looked at Nine when he walked up to her.  
  
"Is this true, what he's saying?" she asked him.  
  
"Yes," Nine said, putting his hand on Rose's shoulder. "The Time War was traumatizing and exhausting for me, especially considering the number of times I had to refight some battles."  
  
"What'd ya mean, refight?" Rose asked him.  
  
"The Time Lords went off their trolley during the war," Nine said to her. "They misused their ability to time travel and anytime the Daleks won a battle, they would turn time back and we'd have to fight again in an attempt to win and if we didn't win, they did it again and again."  
  
"What?" Rose said, shocked. "They made you fight over and over just so they'd win the war?"  
  
"Yup," Nine said. "The war changed them and most of them went insane. That's one of the reasons why I had to destroy my own planet because they became megalomaniacs. But…back to the point, I didn't care much about living after that or what happened to me. Rose changed all that. She was like a breath of fresh air and her innocence and enthusiasm and optimism rubbed off onto me and I began to heal and become the man I was before."  
  
"And that carried over to this life," Ten said. "For the first time in a long time, I enjoyed traveling because I had her with me. She has also been a voice of reason, helping to calm me down and keep me from flying off the handle. I've gotten very good advice from her over the years. She truly is wise beyond her years."  
  
"And there were times after she was lost that I could have used her advice and comfort," the Older Doctor said. "I carried on with other companions but I always missed her there beside me. But my future self is right, Rose being lost was the first of a downward spiral of just heartache after heartache and I finally got tired of losing people which led me to defy the laws of time and rescue three people that I couldn't bear to walk away from. I found a friend in Donna and I had to give her up as well and that also devastated me. For a change, I would like to have something positive to happen to me so I'm begging you along with my future self, please let me have Rose."  
  
"And according to the Bad Wolf," Eleven added, gesturing to the entity, "she protects me as well as Rose and she can't do that sitting in another universe. I normally don't ask for much. I try to let the chips fall where they may. I'm even willing to let Donna stay where she is, although I would love it if she was also at my side but if you give us Rose, I'll be content."  
  
Saphira looked at Rose.  
  
"And do you want this, child?" she asked her.  
  
"To be with the Doctor for the rest of my life? Um…yeah," she said while the Doctors chuckled. "But only if you can sort out the timeline so if I do stay, nothing bad would happen."  
  
"See, she thinks of things like that which is how she's able to keep me in check," Eleven said.  
  
Saphira excused herself for a moment and walked over to the other Eternals. While they conferred with each other, Ten came up behind Rose and put his arms around her.  
  
"Oh please, please, please, let me keep Pigfart," he said.  
  
"Will you stop calling me that?" Rose said while the Doctors snickered.  
  
Ten minutes later, the Eternals walked back over to them. Saphira came up to Rose.  
  
"I'll ask again, is this what you want? For you and your family to avoid going to the other universe? Because this will involve some big changes in the timeline."  
  
"If you can do it safely, yes, I want to stay with the Doctor."  
  
"Very well. In recognition of all that you have done for the universe, Doctor, I will grant you this request and the Eternals will fix the timeline so Rose can remain with you while leaving key events in place."  
  
Nine grinned from ear to ear when his counterparts celebrated and hugged Rose who was crying tears of joy.  
  
"Now, we will send all of you back to your own time streams with one difference. Since this invasion of the Daleks and Cybermen will never take place, Rose and her Doctor will be sent back to their TARDIS. All of you will be put to sleep and the memories of this place and other forbidden memories will be removed from your minds. But…you will put a subconscious road map into the Tenth Doctor's mind so he will still meet the people he needs to meet along the way that will still need to be a part of your life. Is that acceptable?" she asked Ten.  
  
"Very, very acceptable," Ten said in a choked up voice.  
  
"Very well, hold still and we will send you back to where you need to be," Saphira said.  
  
Ten embraced Rose and held her tightly as the Eternals raised their hands and a bright light surrounded them.  
  
(Earlier in the day of the Battle of Canary Wharf…)  
  
Rose opened her eyes and looked around. She was lying on her back on the grate beside the console. She frowned, wondering why she was on the floor. She sat up and noticed that the Doctor was on his back on the grate near the jump seat.  
  
"Doctor?" she said, crawling to him.  
  
She lightly shook him and the Doctor moaned and opened his eyes.  
  
"Are you alright? What happened?" Rose said. "How'd we end up on the floor?"  
  
"Um…" the Doctor said, struggling to think.  
  
Suddenly, information came to him and he knew what happened.  
  
"Blasted TARDIS, we had a bumpy landing," he said, sitting up. "S'pose I'll have to fix her stabilizer again."  
  
He got to his feet and checked the monitor.  
  
"We made it though, here at Jackie's," he said to her. "Got your laundry ready?"  
  
"Here in my backpack," Rose said, walking over to her backpack resting by the railing.  
  
"Brilliant, let's go get your clothes laundered so we can get the whole visiting with mum thing over with and get back here for real adventures."  
  
Rose nodded. She grabbed her backpack and laughed when the Doctor took her hand and sprinted with her down the ramp to the door.  
  
(A few years later…)  
  
The Doctor opened the door of the TARDIS and stepped outside. Behind him, Rose, Martha and Donna emerged from the time ship and glanced around in confusion.  
  
"Why'd the TARDIS bring us here?" the Doctor wondered.  
  
They all froze when men and woman in army fatigues suddenly rushed up to them and pointed guns at them.  
  
"We're unarmed," the Doctor said, showing them his hands. "Never armed, we come in peace."  
  
"Check his hands, they're clean," one of them said.  
  
The Doctor's companions gasped when the men seized the Doctor and pulled him towards a machine.  
  
"Oi, what's wrong with clean hands?" he said to them while Rose, Martha and Donna watched helplessly.  
  
(A few years later…)  
  
"Pond!" Eleven shouted as he stood in the console room. "Other Pond and Tyler, get your bums in here!"  
  
"My name is not Other Pond," Rory said, coming down the stairs while Rose and Amy giggled behind him.  
  
"It's not? My apologies, I thought you were Mr. Pond," the Doctor said while Amy nudged Rose and they shared a gleeful look. "Anyway, I wanted you out here because I have a question for all of you and I want it answered!"  
  
"And what question is that?" Amy said.  
  
"Who stole my cupcake?" Eleven said. "It was on a plate on my chair and I nipped out to go to the loo. I come back and it's gone. Who ate it?"  
  
Rory shrugged but Eleven homed in on Amy and Rose who had unconvincing looks of innocence on their faces.  
  
"Eeny meeny miney mo, which of you is in the know?" he said, walking up to the two women. "Either said cupcake has been eaten or you put it somewhere so I'll have to find it. Now…I could scan your minds but that would be impolite, so where is it?"  
  
"I honestly have no idea what you're on about," Rose said while Amy nodded in agreement. "I never ate your bloody cupcake."  
  
"And I didn't hide it. Maybe you crammed it down your throat and forgot you ate it when you went running to the loo," Amy said.  
  
"Yeah, you are a bit forgetful at times, Doctor," Rose said.  
  
"And anyway, why are you accusing us? What about Rory? What if he took it?"  
  
"He didn't because you two are the Trouble Twins and you have my cupcake, now where is it? I will find out, mark my words."  
  
"Mmm, in the meantime, dip in the pool, Rose?" Amy said to her friend.  
  
"Gladly, see ya, Doctor!"  
  
"I will find out! I swear I will!" Eleven said, shaking his fist while Rose and Amy sprinted up the stairs laughing. "And when I find out the guilty party, I will heat up that pool and boil you with potatoes!"  
  
He sighed and threw up his hands as he turned to Rory.  
  
"Sometimes, I wonder if it was such a good idea to bring those two together," he said while he and Rory walked down the stairs to the console.  
  
THE END.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 21  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


End file.
